Changes: Part I
by hibiki red
Summary: This is a Ranma and Ryoga Pairing story, working on my grammar and re-writing the whole thing again.
1. Sacrifices

**Sacrifices**

Most of the time the idea of loyalty would change among the residents living in Nerima. The ability to chase: teenage boys, destroy public property, and even defy the natural laws of physics was as normal as going to school, but not everyone had the same goals.

Some would still chase and fight for what they believed was their rightful place as a fiancée, lovers, pride, or sense of belonging. But one from that group was forced to change. All thanks to a cursed sense of direction.

He had to change, and did in many ways although still clinging to a passed unfinished fight, and the misplaced love he felt for a girl who belonged to someone else. He decided that enough was enough.

Times were changing, and he had to change as well leaving him with a limited set of options.

"Is lying to oneself worth all this hell?" Ryoga meditated, while camping on that same spot 20 meters away from his house. "I've tried to honor a love that doesn't exist. All because the underhanded tricks, and teases "he" played on me. Am I that pathetic that I would fall for "her" in the end?" Depression raising as he contemplated the path this train of thought was leading him to. "Why is her real form that jerk who is ruining my life?"

One last thought crosses his mind. One that was slowly taking away his will to live. "I run in circles only to get to the same place, and what do I do.? I dump my affection and care on Akane, while hoping to forget the missing girl who haunts my existence."

Funny thing about Hibiki Ryoga. He was becoming a man. A martial artist like no other, and yet the shyness and somewhat innocence on his behavior (thanks to a lonely life no doubt.) would take him to ignore time and space, while moving unconsciously from his routine kata to preparing breakfast to walk all the way to that house. Always stuck in his mind.

As a rehearsed action. Ryoga was about to knock when the gate opened and a pretty figure with brown hair, and a long well pressed dress spoke. "Hello Ryoga-kun. It has been 2 months before your last visit. We missed you." Ryoga always loved the warm welcome the girl had for him. "Thanks Kasumi-san. It has been a long time. For some reason I get lost a lot more often than not." Was the typical reply with his hand rubbing the back of his neck and the nervous laugh showing his fang.

"You can find Ranma-kun practicing in the Dojo." Kasumi directed him through the entrance by the pond. He bowed as thanks and prepared to walk in a different way. She knew that even with instructions the lost boy would make merit to his title, and as predicted Ryoga began to walk towards the house's entrance. With tender care the directionally challenged young man was taken by the arm into the Dojo.

Upon arriving. He met another young man looking away from him, and focusing all his attention to a dummy set in the middle of the room. "Hey P-chan. It's 'bout time for you to show. I missed ya."

Definitely not the response the lost boy was expecting. "R-Really?" Feelings tried to betray him, but he knew better. "Yes , better than a dummy and any other moron in this place. Your just the one to beat."

Control was one of the more vital skills he had to learn to master. No way he would show "weakness" that way. Focusing on long past desires of depression he dropped the backpack, and sprang at him. "You don't know when to shut up do you?" The much-needed fight between them started.

Ryoga decided to go into a more defensive, yet subtle set of moves. They were not flashy or messy as he used to act, but more of a well thought strategy. Giving the pigtailed boy a chance to counter every one, but something was different this time.

"_I don't get it. He fights with conviction this time. I'm even forced to watch myself as he keeps pushin' me back." _There was a defying attitude on the lost boy. Ranma was able to see how strong he was becoming. Not only on the past months and challenges, but in the way he was showing discipline.

The more he pushed back. The harder he was being pushed like if Ryoga was hiding his true potential. This enraged Ranma and made him push even harder. "What's this Pigboy. ya think ya gettin' better than me? I don't think so." He forced himself to use the Kachuu Tenshin Amariguken technique without calling it. Just to raise his speed and power.

Without letting Ranma notice. Ryoga let his guard down, and sent him flying against the opposite wall. Getting up he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine you jerk. You win for now." It would've been so easy for Ranma to call the cheat, but ego and pride took him once more. "I win again P-chan."

Ranma began to walk towards Ryoga. Up to a point where they almost touch each other making the lost boy react out of fear moving back a step or two. "Seriously Ryouga. What's a matter with you? We haven't seen you that often, and the less ya show, the more weird ya get. Is everything all right?"

looking away, and blushing at how close he was. Ryoga lowered his fists besides him and tried to answer in a serious way. "Things change. Either for good, or for bad. Soon you will see that getting chased by fiances, or trying to avoid incoming mallets your way are not everything in life."

When they entered the house Nabiki and Akane were at the table talking about school interests. The ice queen always kept an eye for profit, even when no one else could find one, and Hibiki Ryoga was the main attraction when Ranma's display in the arts was in the line.

" Ryoga-kun. Just the man I was looking for. Come. We have important Issues to discus." Ryoga knew that Nabiki was a very dangerous person to argue with so he opted on a nicer approach than on regular occasions. "Sure Nabiki-san. let me just greet the rest of the family."

Closing at the table. Ryoga bowed to Akane, and gave her that little knickknack bought in Hokkaido. The atmosphere had changed. Akane noticed that Ryoga was less nervous around her, and he became more of a confidant and a friend than before.

Past fights with her fiancee became quieter, as if they "synchronized" them. She felt some kind of friendship bred from the two, and accepted the changes as they came.

"Why thanks Ryoga-kun. I always knew a paperweight would come handy in my bedroom." After the proper greeting to the fathers he was asked to join them for dinner. Nothing could excite him more than a home cooked meal. Specially one from Kasumi's.

Passed pleasantries. He followed suit going out of the house and into the backyard. Curiosity was one of the most annoying talents Ranma had, and decided to follow them as well. Until Nabiki stopped him on his tracks. "And where do you think your going Mr.? I asked for Hibiki. when I need you. I'll bring my camera ok?" Shoving him back to the house the girl followed her trajectory while making sure he would not keep going her way. Ranma simply shrug his shoulders, and walked towards the furo to get a very needed bath.

_"I know she is very smart, but I hope she hasn't realized anything so far."_ Ryoga knew the girl was brighter than the average ones, and hoped she wouldn't force him to talk about his recent behavior. Immediately his stance changed, while looking sweaty and nervous at her undivided attention. When they believed the coast was clear Nabiki turned and faced the lost boy with a quizzed look. "Ryoga-kun. Sis might be blind most of the time, and Ranma is clueless about romantic stuff, but I know the way you look at him, and I know what you have done to keep him safe from outside dangers."

Ryoga blinked several times trying to hide the statement, and make it look like a crazy thought in the queen's mind. "Nabiki-san I'm not sure I foll. . . . ." But was as far as he could say; If one thing was certain, the lost boy was digging his own grave. Nabiki simply interrupted. "Can it Hibiki. I have kept tabs on you since you left months ago I have no idea where to, but you have been in the hospital 6 times. 5 of those in critical conditions, and one living for a month in a coma." While talking she threw 6 stacks of yellow paper showing gruesome details on the boy's health state.

Having no way out. Ryoga looked down to the floor, and began his tragic outcome. "Nabiki. You know how he has treated me, and I am not talking about the fights. I'm referring to the teasing and the intimate encounters he has pulled as my sister or fiancée, or . . . . .girlfriend. At the start I hated him, but I became attached to the idea of a girl whose always there for me. Whose treat me just right, and makes me feel great." Nabiki was able to see the sincerity in his words. "Than something happened to me about a year ago, and has messed my way of thinking in ways I never thought of, and I. . . .I think . .I love him?"

At some point she believed that as a practical response. A boy whose never had a relationship. Alone, and traveling all over the place with no family or close friends. Suddenly a pretty girl talks to him, and show him a good time not intended as such, but giving him that much-needed human contact. "Ryoga-kun. I get it, but. . . . .him?"

"I know. I'm stupidly in love with his female side, but there is a point where a begin to see those qualities on his male as well. It has become my new hell." The Ice queen's feelings soften at this. yet, other truths needed its answers. "Ryoga-kun. I know about the Elites, and the big deal other Nations are making about what happened in Jusenkyo three years ago. Tell me what's going. I know there's more to it.

"When Plum told us about the Phoenix king trying to dry all the pools. We had to stop him, but she never said, or knew that as soon as that happens, the pools revert to their original form after a while. So we all went "guns blazing" to defend the place, and after Akane-san got herself trapped. We went for the kill."

"After everything was said and done. The Phoenix people labeled Ranma as his King's killer and looked for a way to avenge him, thus recreating the long extinct Elite class. They are the strongest warriors set on each Nation, and they are the only ones capable to unleash any secret technique their people might posses making them the most dangerous of fighters, and apparently Saffron wasn't even an Elite just a simple un-developed ruler."

Nabiki soon understood the implication in everything. "No. I don't think Ranma is ready for such challenge." Resolute in proving his loyalty Ryoga close his distance to the middle Tendo. "He will. I am training him as fast as I can. He is very talented, and a great learner. Soon he'll be ready I promise you that."

"Ryoga. Why don't you talk to him. I know he might understand, and if you ask me I think he feel the same for you. He has never teased anyone as much as you, and you are the one he's always counting on. He knows that and I am sure he will accept you."

"He just might Nabiki-san, but what about Akane-san or his pledge to unite your schools, or that promise he did to his mom when he was a child." Nabiki's reaction to the last declaration clearly showed the boy had more information about Ranma's personal life than he let on. "Yes I know about it. Ranma sometimes gets sad, and we end up sharing more than punches."

The middle Tendo recognized a softer side on the boy. She knew he had one, but this was a more protective one, like the one a lover would share for his partner.

"No. I love him, but I know there is not a chance in earth for that, and I'm ok with it. He is happy, and that's all it matters to me. I will help him anyway I can and then. I'll leave for good."

"Fine Hibiki you got me now. I will help you, and I won't say a thing. Better yet I won't charge you a yen for it, but only until you decide otherwise."


	2. Ordeals

**Ordeals**

**North Shaolin Temple. . .Six months earlier. . **

Far from Nerima a girl tested to become a true warrior fell for what she believed was the reason of her worst problems in life. The consequences of her earlier actions forced her to take on a different path. "Master Iko why am I here? I know that my "accident" on Jusenkyo, and my punishment for meddle with ancient artifacts has messed my life by making me into a stupid girl. So why try to teach me this Art?"

"Child. The reason of your "accident" could not be avoided. Your destiny for a higher place on this planet's designs are set in motion. Lady Gaia needs your help on protecting it from the enemies coming our way."

"You Sound kinda cryptic there old man? I can't remember when I was a boy, but to get stuck as a girl, and then locked on it by that relic made all my training useless. I have no skill or power. Is like a new body resets everythin' and I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, but Lady Gaia was very specific. Only women are allowed to become her disciples. And to master her ways nothing must be learned before. Don't worry in due time you will learn once more, and even better. You won't be alone. There will be other joining your cause."

When the master left the chambers another two men met him on the entrance at the deserted place. Akira wondered why would those guys blushed, while staring at her. "Master. We can't keep him here looking like that; leaving "her" in a desolate area might do for now, but our brothers are feeling uncomfortable with a lonely female in the temple.

The old shaolin master believed in equal gender laws, and the female image as their spiritual leader demonstrated this was a temple of virtue, but to live obeying a statue, and living with a very tomboyish girl jumping and running all over the place, was something of a "focus breaker" feeling. Specially between the men with a weak will.

"She will leave shortly. Our "other" student has learned everything from Lady's Gaia's teachings, while used as an ultimate discipline. It's time for blood to meet each other." Moments later they met a young man wearing a bandanna and a heavy backpack.

"Master Iko. I have returned to finish my training." The master took him to the main hall. A place full of steel constructed dummies, blades and equipment seen only on horror movies. "Young Ryouga. This will be your last challenge, but the greatest of obstacles. You will face yourself in ways that will "make you, or break you." Only one response could be seen from the young fighter by looking on the resolve shown in his stance.

Ryoga's Training consisted on developing his already powerful techniques into a more natural , and fluid set of abilities; The Bakusai Tenketsu and the Shishi Hokoudan alone were outstanding powerhouses, but this time around the Shaolin masters taught him the basic, and more power induced meaning on their utility.

Up until this moment. The practice included extreme physical clashes between himself and weapons powered by ki, and that basic new power. The result was the fatally demise he endured on his last attempt two weeks before this day. The punishment received by the attack made his training useless, and was sent out of the temple, while recuperating in the hospital. "_Damn I'm still sore from those blades stabbing me through the back and popping out of the side of my stomach. Good thing no internal organ was damaged. . . . . .one month coma. Now that was a close one." _

This time around he focused a lot harder through his Ki, and techniques. There was no room for distractions, and he soon realized it the hard way. Creating a shield using the Bakusai Tenketsu; his body was able to withstand massive amounts of punishment much more devastating than the ones met before, and the way to control the earth beneath him by manipulating it through his negative emotions let him "move the dirt" like a living range shield and a spear like attack. But this time was different. three masters were applying their own Ki on the weapons and they were dozens of them. The sheer strength needed to keep it up was too demanding, and it had to happen. . . . . ."

**Five days later in the hospital. . .**

The smell of disinfecting products and the white brightness of the room convinced Ryoga the he wasn't in the temple anymore. "_Great. I failed the last training. Just when I thought I had it; I lost focus, and I let them down."_ Disappointment clearly seen, while he was grabbing the blanket fiercely hoping the depression would go away.

At some point in his delusional state, he felt the presence of somebody else moving around the room. When he looked above his sheets, a small red-headed girl walked in a stressful manner.

"I can't believe we are related, and I thought the Hibikis were unstoppable." Came a voice from Ryoga's side. Turning around he met the strange vision. "_A redheaded girl here? I could think Ranma was in front of me, but her eyes are red and the hair is straight."_

"Who are you? I think you have the wrong room little girl." He couldn't recognized her from anywhere before, but that signature fang coming out her left side smile surely remained him of his own. "I got the right room, and I'm a distant relative of yours. Name's Akira, Hibiki Akira. I've been charged to keep tabs on you until you get ready to leave this place."

"Relative? I have no relatives that I'm aware of, and how are you related to the temple?"

"Well you see. I met master Iko about 2 years ago, and on my first visit I was a lost boy looking for my parents on a nearby camp. Master Iko told me that I had a very important mission to carry out, and sent me to some weird-looking place full of pools. When I arrived. the keeper there knew the old master, and sent me to a pool where I became a female version of myself."

"So I came back to the temple to give the old man a piece of my mind. When I got there he poured some liquid on me and since then I can't turn into my guy form. I can't even remember my parents or anything from my life as a boy. They took me in, and since then I've trained on a secluded area away from the temple. Apparently I "scare" the other masters and students."

"Master Iko showed me a pendant, and said it was the only thing on me when I was found. In it there is a picture of an old woman and a small redheaded girl sitting on her lap, but It wasn't me she looked different."

When she showed the pendant to Ryoga. He brought one of his own as well, and when opening it he saw the same old woman, but with a brown-haired boy on her lap. "So grandma Hibiki is our parents mom? incredible. Say do you get lost as well as I do?" For the first time Ryoga was identifying himself with someone else. "At first I did, but since I got stuck I can find places, and develop better although. . . . ."

The lost boy feared the next words.

"What? is there something more to a female curse?" The lost boy had one thing in mind. To try to understand why Ranma would act as reckless as he is. He knew him in junior high, and while he was a wild card and excellent opponent. He acted rather normal, and not as crazy as he was now.

"I don't know. It's funny to say, but I feel like I can understand a different form of energy than the regular Ki induced through our bodies, and the gruesome part is. I lost all ability I had before the transformation. Like starting from zero all over again."

While the two students were discussing and getting to know each other. Another figure entered the room. "Ah, but the reason for a new body is a new soul so to speak." The boy and the girl turned at the same time, and greeted the old master. "Master Iko. What are you doin' here. I told you that I would have everything under control?" The master simply raised his hand and rested on the girl's head.

"Little one. You are in control, but times have changed. We cannot accept you in the temple any longer. Either of you. As you might have heard; the brother's behaviors towards a female in our ranks are rather troublesome. Now Imagine having two very attractive young women among them? Chaos would ensue."

"Two girls? What do you mean by that?" Ryoga didn't like the sound of it. Since the time when he was admitted in the hospital; he kept feeling weak and depressed to a point where was out of his control.

"Sorry Ryoga-san, but you are assigned in the service of Lady Gaia, and the same liquid poured on Akira's was applied on you." This did not make any sense. If he was locked with that liquid why was he still in male form? "I don't get it "I'm still . . .me?"

"Yes. The liquid is based on the water of drowned girl, but since you possessed another curse it has been overwritten. Your piglet form is no more, but your new form will be somehow harder to master." Marveled at the outcome Akira had to see for herself, and by moving her hand in circles; the water on a nearby glass flew to the patient's face turning him into a shorter blonde girl with green eyes.

The feeling was a strange one. Specially around her chest, and the missing sensation on her lower regions. "I don't think I like this, I feel lighter, and yet my chest feels heavy. Is there a way to reverse this?" A new feeling was surfacing. Fear. She began to tremble, and could be easily seen shaking at the news.

"You think I haven't tried myself? Even if I don't remember being a guy. Becoming a girl is weird, and all the chores I've got to do to even clean myself is daunting." And snickering at the situation she finished. "I can't believe it. I find I have relatives and now I got a sister. This can't get any weirder."

"And that's not the worst part. Wait when you meet a guy. There is this weird vibe that makes your body flush, and you get all stuttered, while close by. Is sickening. That is the only big problem I find."

"Well as I said before. I'm sorry, but you need to finish your training on your travels. Ryouga-san. You are ready physically and Akira has passed all the teachings. The only thing left is for you to master the elemental side on your techniques, but that is not my area. That belong to Lady Gaia herself. She'll be the one teaching you that, and you are complementing each other too. Akira can navigate, but has a very short temper and you have control of your emotions, but your direction problem hinders you. So be careful out there."

Finished with the wise words. The master left the two girls, and left for the temple.


	3. Sufferings

**Sufferings **

**2 months later North of the Shaolin Temple. . . **

After getting out of the hospital. Ryoga and Akira traveled to the frozen regions of Antarctica. Not because they were lost, but to meet one of the four strongest nations, and discuss the present situation in the conflict. Deep down in the frozen wastes an underground city would welcome them with warm fires, and friendly company. Well, most of them were friendly anyway.

"And to what do we owe this honor?" The man was a tall, muscular man. His clothing shared tales of olden fights and struggle. "Easy brother. These travelers Have come on behalf of Lady Gaia, and we must show our hospitality." The one speaking was an even taller man with bulging muscles and a roughness clearly seen on a leader figure. Ryoga closed the distance to the warriors with trust in his actions." We have come to understand the position Saotome Ranma is in."

From the group's back another man popped. Less athletic, but he showed signs of incredible dexterity. "You're talking about a dead man. The Saotome brat has signed his dead sentence."

The three brothers join on one side, while Ryoga and his sister occupied the other by the fire.

"Ranma should not be in danger. He did what he had to for her mate. You would have done the same." Ryoga demonstrated a firm wish to protect his friend, and to make sure Ranma's intentions were honorable.

"That may be the case, but he messed with a nation's ruler, and to make things worse for him this ruler was another brat full of ego and testosterone. We Elites are the most powerful defense against our leader's enemies, and he decides to face him alone?" A mocking tone was felt on the middle brother. angry at the Idea that some kids were playing with matters of great political stress.

"And why would you protect him? I've heard that you pretend his mate as well, or is it someone else you are after." The remark sure did it's job. Ryoga's cheeks flared, and he looked away showing full well his intentions were not as selfless as he intended them to be.

"I have no quarrel with any of you, but If you want me to prove my intentions I'm always ready for it." Without another word; The older brother felt the affront and walked into a circle already set for competitions and duels. "If a duel for acceptance is what you're looking for I am the oldest, and I represent our nations pride. . . . .I will be waiting."

Ryoga moved to the circle as well, and the fight began measuring their strength not by motion, but grasping each other's Ki. The feeling was different. It wasn't about power, but the application of it. The lost boy felt the harsh conditions this people had to endure on their daily lives, and knew the absolute sensation he displayed. If he had to die, he would do so without regrets.

The giant was confused. He felt the powerful resolve on the boy's stance and aura, yet a soft, more controlled Ki made him reflect on him. "_His aura is strange. I can feel it, but I feel a more courtly desire almost female like, but not even our women show this grade of femininity."_

The big fighter began the assault throwing a punch into the air, and by doing that a strong torrent of water and air compressed together forming an Ice spike big enough to stab the lost boy from side to side. Ryoga just moved in place, and raised a hand, while closing his eye. The ice underneath exploded forming a shield thick enough to deflect the spike, and by punching at it when the projectile made contact. A spear made of Ice was sent back at the Nord warrior.

"It seems this fight won't be won by our use on the elements." When he said that Ice covered his body, and He sprang at the boy. The fight was a more physical one. Punches and kicks powered with ice turned the place apart. Even with such experience; the big man was pushed every time to a point when drastic measures were taken. At the last moment the giant threw another spike, and when Ryoga tried to jump away from it the spike turned into cold water. Turning him into a dizzy blonde trying to get her bearings.

By the time she realized it. the Nord Elite was on top of her. She panicked, and did something that not even Ranma could've done. stayed there frozen, but looking into the man with defying and trembling in her. The warrior froze as well. Mere inches away from her, and a heated blush covered Ryoga's face. She looked away in shame, and the Elite smiled, stood up and offered his hand at the new woman.

'You are very strong, but don't like that form. You are very weak in it. Please allow me to get you warm water. I know about Jusenkyo so just follow me." Ryoga did as told. She took the Elite's hand and followed suit.

"Hey Bor. You can't leave that brat like that. I don't care if she's a female; our own would die just as us in battle. If you're not fighting , I'm stepping in." Sounds were heard behind the middle brother, and when turning around he met the other girl. The younger red-headed one. "Good you think that way 'cuse I'm no wimp, and you are goin' down. Better yet call your younger sibling cuse' your gonna need lots of help." And the fight was re-awakened though was a short one, Akira moped with the two younger brothers.

Astonished by the new event the Nord élite had to ask after looking at the still girl coming out of the bathroom, while drying herself. "I thought you would be back to your original form with hot water." She just looked down and explained. "My curse is different. I change to female, and I get stuck like it for twenty-four hours. After that time has passed I can use hot water to change back, but not before."

Something compelled the Nord to get closer to her to a point where he was over her; his hands on her sides holding on the wall, and she felt the need to restrain him by pushing him away, and did, by setting her hands on his chest. . . .bad idea. The man just got closer and hovered his lips almost touching hers. "Please. I'm not a girl, and I can't push you away. . . . .please." Finally they kissed, and he felt her trembling and trying to push away without meaning it. When he released her She looked distressed and tears began to form. "_I hate this sensation of being taken by force, and my stupid body cooperating with it . . . .I don't think I'll ever get control over this."_

"Please forgive me. I know you are a male, but Lady Gaia told us that any of her disciples are or become a full-fledged female human. If I'm honest with you. There are marriages in this city created by Nord men and Gaia's female students." Surprised Ryoga had to ask, "You mean guys turned into girls and living as a couple with another guy?"

"Well is not that simple. These couples follow a natural order, and the women become full, or are only intimate on that form. We are created to breed remember so that's the only way. But please believe me. I never aimed for you as such. It just "slipped" my mind." finished, while a small blush adorned his features. "Fine by me. Just don't let it happen again. I still can't control those emotions you know?"

"My name's Bor, and I hereby declare full trust from the Nord nation. Just be mindful. We need to defuse Saotome Ranma's situation if possible; although I believe is beyond repair."Ryoga knew that the Northern Nation would help her on a treaty, but the musk and the Phoenix themselves would be the most difficult. "Our next goal is the Amazon nation, but first I would like to stay here, and learn your element, and see how can I merge it to my own."

A month and a half passed, while living on the frozen city. Bor became attached to the lost boy's female form, and thanks to that he managed to get him wet in more than one occasion. This was hard for the bandanna boy too. He never had the practice to control those emotions before, and instead of master them every time he would show, while Ryoga was in female form, a set of awkward displays and intimate circumstances made the relationship more endearing. Wich it was bad for Ryoga. This definitely was messing him up.

**One and a half months later. . .**

"Well it's time for us to leave. Bor. Thanks for your hospitality; we'll try to keep in contact, and I'll work my way to Nerima after the Amazons hear our plead." Ryoga began to walk to the city's entrance when strong arms embraced him giving him the shock of his life. "Take care Ryoga-kun. We'll meet again." Ryoga just looked to the side, and embarrassed bowed and went on.

"Finally we're leaving this place. I was getting bored. . . .Vi. Vili. . .keep trainin' or you'll never get me. . . .bye." waved the red-headed girl right before disappearing into the white landscape.

The situation with the Amazons became very sensitive. They always considered a male turned female as a punishment, and so respect was never traded. Only one Amazon decided to help them. A green-headed woman by the name of Tralla. She told them that the only Amazon capable to listen to their demands would be the Elder Cologne, but she was not there. Ryoga knew where to find her though, so they headed there.

**Nerima . . Present. . . .**

After finishing his main goals. Ryoga had his sister take him to their own house; Finally a place they could call their own. He was thankful for the Tendos, but now he could focus on a more personal environment where he would practice, and get along with family. Akira became the cleaning and provider part of the team. She was the one running errands, provisions and anything related outside the house. Ryoga accepted living in female form twice a week so she could understand her Elemental abilities, while getting used to female modesty and manners.

It was time for Ryoga to meet the Amazon Elder, and discuss the Saotome incident, but she wasn't at the neko-hanten. Was closed with a sign stapled on the door. "At the Saotome's."

"Great. I get to meet the old ghoul and Ranma at the same time, and at the Tendos no less."

When the lost boy and the smaller red-headed girl arrived. The first to meet them was Akane this time. "Ryoga-kun. It's been so long. Are you ok? We were worried sick." Ryoga saw the girl with a new light. contemplating for the first time how a girl needs supportive words of encouragement.

"Hello Akane-san. I am great. I've trained hard, and I'm practicing to control my temper, but how are you? I was very worried myself." When Akan'e saw in the boy's eyes, she didn't find malice in his questions. More like a genuine concern which made her feel cared for. "Yes thank you Ryoga. I am great. Would you like to come to the house?" Before he could respond a series of yelps were coming from the Dojo.

"_Well i guess he's coming to see Ranma more than me."_ Her demeanor changed once more. Feeling depressed. "Ranma is training in the Dojo. Why don't you meet him?" But a female body sure make wonders on a male's mind. "Oh no Akane. I would love to talk to you and the rest of the family first. besides I would like you to meet my sister." By hearing this. Akane examined around the boy and gave him a questioning look.

"Hey. Up here." Akane looked up, and saw a red-headed girl on top of a branch. "Well hello. You must be Ryog-kun's little sister?"

'Yup. Akira's the name. Nice to meet ya." After the rough presentation both followed Akane inside the house, and met the rest of the family. "Why hello dear aren't you precious? but your hair is so tangled. Are you ok?" Kasumi's question felt like the big sister concerned for her little sister so Akira didn't mind them. "I'm sorry. I'm not very patient with that, and am always on the road. There is not time to care for it. I barely got anytime to bandage my chest let alone braid my hair."

"Well that won't do. Come with me, and I'll have you fixed in no time." Akira just shrug and follow the Oldest Daughter into her room." Sorry about that Ryoga-kun. I see Onee-chan still has energy to care for little children." Ryoga laughed and close his distance to Akane. "Tell me Akane-san. How's Ranma?"

"He's very angry. specially at you; he believes that you betrayed him by not saying anything about the Elites and his involvement on the new Phoenix threat, but mostly because Elder Cologne told him you've held back on your last fights. Claiming that you have become stronger than he is."

"Is this true?" Asked Akane waiting for the true. "Akane-san I. . . . . ." Was everything he could manage before being interrupted. "It's true Ain't. . . . .ain't it?" Ryoga turned to see Ranma standing by the door scowling at the lost boy. When answer wasn't given he walked towards him, and held him by his collar. "Well. Aren't you goin' to say anythin'?"

Ryoga stood there. No motion or verbal repsonse. "_Damn it. He's too close. I need to do something before my stupid "hormones" kick in."_ But nothing kept happening, and he kept getting closer and closer to the startled boy. "_There's no point. I can't face him. . . . .I'm not strong enough."_ He kept looking at those blue eyes, while blushing and trying to look down, or away. Anywhere but at him. And finally it happened; Ranma began to see something in his opponent's eyes. Something that made him get closer almost inches apart from each other, and right in front of Akane.

Suddenly Ranma was hurled away straight out into the lawn. Breaking the paper door from the entrance. "What the hell?" A red blur made her appearance outside, and yelled at the pigtailed boy. "Get any closer to my big brother, and you're mince meat ya hear?"

"And who're you?"

"I'm the one whose goin' to kick your butt. I ain't afraid of you, and you don' have any effect on me, so common. Let's get started?" Ranma might had been mad, but he knew better than to mess with a kid. He was nineteen, and this kid look like fourteen. "Hey kid. I don't know if your Ryoga's sister, but yer just a child, and I ain't no child bully. So just stay out of my way. This is a personal matter."

"Like hell. you want my brother? you get him through me." Akira just opened her palm and threw a punch into the air hitting nothing, but a strong gust of wind forced Ranma to protect himself with his arms, and pushing him back.

"What the hell is that move? I can't even sense any ki in you." Ranma didn't feel any power raised, or technique used. "_If this brat can challenge me with something like this. Than Ryoga is stronger."_

"Tell me child. How many elements can you use?" This time was Cologne talking.

"I can handle all four basic ones. So tell your student to stay back, or he's dead." Ranma looked at Cologne, and lowered his stance when the old woman gave him a sign. "Ok child. Son in law won't bother you or your brother. Would you like to talk?"

When Ryoga felt Akira's arms around him the shock began to subside in turn. This action startled all the people present. "So child tell me. Does Ryoga can develop an element as well as you do?"

"Don't judge him for the way he is now. He is passing for a very traumatic experience, and is coping as best he can. . . . Elder Cologne?" Akira was afraid for the Elder's reaction, but had to let her know. "We represent Lady Gaia, and are the only ones under her teachings and. . . . .Ryoga and I are "fully" converted."

Cologne didn't expect this. She knew what the red-headed girl was referring to. But this was a different matter that needed attention. "Child . . . .has Ryoga found a mate?" Hearing this Ranma and Akane's mouths fell to the floor. "No Elder. There is one. The oldest brother from the Nord Elites. He became "close", but Ryo-kun couldn't handle it, and his abilities won't work anymore."

"No wonder he was petrified when Ranma held him and came too close at him. He can't control his form." said Cologne fully understanding their situation.

Aware of the new situation the pigtailed boy had to understand the implications. "What is it old ghoul? Is something the matter to Ryoga?"

"Son in law. Ryoga has changed in more ways than you think. He was chosen as a goddess protector, but while doing so he sacrificed his male humanity. He still has his male form, but now he transforms into female as well."

Hearing this. Ranma's eyes began to tear, and he fell on the floor laughing and pointing at him. "Oh my gosh. Now he'll know what it feels being groped, and touched against your will. Ryoga buddy. Welcome to my hell."

"Son in law. His state is a lot different. You could say she is a woman with a male's curse, and Ryoga is fighting back something that can't be undone, and to make matters worse. There are other men "pretending" her."

"You mean he has boyfriends already? I don't think is much different from how Kunou, Toma and all the other perverts have tried on me, yet here I am showing them the truth as painful as I can.

"Again son-in-law. Lady Gaia has made Ryoga a woman with a curse. Is just like if you were locked as a woman. This time around Ryoga's female hormones are too strong for his male side, but if he keeps fighting he'll go insane." Finishing her speech Cologne turned to the red-headed young one. "Try to keep him alert, and focused. I'll see if I can find a way to intercede with Lady Gaia's last word."

An hour later the Hibikis where back at their home. Ryoga resting upstairs, while Akira preparing dinner. A knock was heard on the door. . ."Ranma? What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Ryoga. where is he?" Akira simply shoved the door in an unapologetic manner. "Go away. your only here to bother her so might as well just go home." But Ranma doesn't give up. He just jumped all over the side of the house. Until finding the bedroom's window Ryoga was resting in.

"Oy Ryoga buddy. Mind if I come in?"

"What do you want Ranma? Isn't enough the humiliation you did to me at the Tendos. Now you want to do it here?" Ranma went in, and making sure the door was locked, turned and faced Ryoga. "Buddy; I need to know somethin' so the best way to know is directly."

"What do you want to know?" Ranma closed the gap between the two. Ryoga tried to move away, but the other boy held him in place, and while pouring water on him, asked. "Is it true that you love me?"


	4. Explanations

**Quick notes :**

**The inclusion of non-canon character serves only as a "tie-in" or story element to try to explain loose ends and/or avoid flashbacks. The reader doesn't have to care for it.**

**I do respect any ideology any reader might have about gender pairings. I just don't know or feel comfortable with intimate scenes, and too detailed situations; furthermore I believe on Ranma and Ryoga as a couple, but in a "traditional" sense, either Ranma-female or Ryoga-female.**

**Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The little red-haired girl is mine though.**

**Explanations **

A blonde girl with green eyes flashed the embarrassing and angry look given only to the people we fear the most; the ones we considered close to us, but that we need to keep in line. "_Damn it; I can barely keep up appearances, and he just comes and asks so bluntly. I need to think of something and fast. ."_ There was not much the new girl could do in her state, but years of hiding her own depression and repressed feelings had to come in handy.

"What do you want me to tell you? I thought I loved you, but you know what causes this don't you?; Female hormones are really hard to control, and we keep fighting and wrestling every time we meet. What can you expect." The explanation was very convincing, but there's always something messing with the girl. A new staring contest was underway. Ranma would never give up even if he knew he was wrong, but Ryoga had to endure or she'd be in a lot of troubles.

Finally a sweat drop began to roll on the blonde's cheek, and the pressure became so intense she had to look to the right side with a pink blush beginning to crawl her face. "_No. . . . .please just a bit longer. . . . . .Aw damn." _ She realized it was too late, when returning her sight to the boy in front of her, he was smiling. A smile she recognized from earlier teasing days.

"I knew you were bluffing, and seems you really got the "hots" for me." Pride and ego hit Ranma, and made him close the gap between them. "_This time "I" grope, fondle and take charge. Let him see what sick feeling is being strong, and not be able to do a thing 'bout it."_

When the Saotome heir saw the panic in Ryoga's eyes another feeling started to crawl in. "_Damn it. Not Ryoga. . .He was a pain, but in the end he always was, and is loyal. . .he doesn't deserve this, and the way "she" is lookin' at me makes me. . . ."_ If he had the time he would love to think why on earth he never tried this on Akane. But it was too late; Their lips made contact, and it may looked like it took a moment, but they were lost for ages. A deep kiss made them feel complete, like they were meant to be together.

A deep feeling of peace filled the lost girl, and was amazed she didn't froze like when Bor tried it before. This time it felt right; there was still fear in her, but she was beginning to let go and accept it this time. After they came apart the sensation still lingered in the room. "Ranma. . . .I swear I only tried to protect you from them. I knew I lied, but . . . ." Ranma smiled, while setting his index finger on her lips. "It doesn't matter anymore, I know the deal. . . I just wanted your explanation is all." When they saw themselves still at each other arms they jumped away, and began to stutter while blushing. "Sorry Ryo; I don' usually get this friendly." Finished while holding the back of his head and laugh.

"Well is hard for me and my stupid female hormones, but what about you? Spur of the moment?"

She knew Ranma was shy despite his attitude, but she understood the cruel intentions he aimed from the start. "Look. I'm sorry, but I saw in your eyes. . . what scared me the most when you were holding me, was the way you looked. . . .like filled with vengeance. Remember I know about that."

"It ain't as hard as you think Ryo. Yes I felt like revenge, but it wasn't at you. I was mad for all the pervert stuff other guys do to me, and I wanted you to understand. I guess I'm . . .sorry." Sincerity was one of his greatest qualities, but the least used. "Ryo. . . . . .Akane isn't like she used to. . .she is seeing someone else." This time his demeanor changed into the depression Ryoga was so familiarized to. "We still bicker and stuff, but I see her far away. Like she is leaving me behind. . . .and to make matters worse I caught her talking with Daisuke in a very intimate way."

She could have chosen to hold him by the shoulder or to rub his higher back in a friendly way, but no, she or rather that personal feeling took her to his side, while holding his hand with hers. "Ranma; I don't know what to tell you. . . .just hang in there, I'm sure everything will be ok." While being that close the atmosphere returned and they began to hold each other, and restart the kissing.

Knock . . . ."Ryo-chan, supper is ready, come when you're ready." The couple jumped and began to fix their clothing, while getting ready to eat. "Join us Ranma; It would be great to have a guest of my own, and . . . . .well, if you need a place to stay while fixing the problems with Akane, you're always welcome here." Ranma knew the girl tried to be nice, and they seemed to be getting along better. "Sure Ryo-chan. I think I'll live here for a while if you don' mind. I could use the free time."

"If you'll be here, you better behave. don' want to see you messin' with my sister or it'll be hell to pay you hear?" Ranma's smile let the girl know he was ready for a fight anytime, anywhere. "Suits me just fine; say Ryo why don'ya change before supper. I would love to kick your butt in person for a change of pace." Ryoga looked at Akira, and her sight fell to the side. "I can't Ranma. My curse is different. I can't change until 24 hours have passed, so I'm stuck like this for a few more hours."

Moments later; the new family set on the table, and after an hour or so they were resting on the back side of the house, while Akira attended the kitchen. "Ryo; tell me about these new techniques? Why can't I even sense them?" The blonde girl knew the explanation would be a long one, so she sat comfortably. "Ranma. The essence of Lady Gaia's teachings is the way you adapt to nature; when we use Ki based attacks, we adapt a natural energy in them."

"My Bakusai Tenketsu uses earth based energy; The Shishi Hokoudan, Human emotion as energy. You use the heart of Ice to power the ascending dragon while human speed for the Kachuu Tenshin Amariguken fist. My sister is the pure elemental fighter, that's why you couldn't sense any Ki or technique used by her."

"Lady Gaia's teachings show us a way to "become the element" instead of adapt them to us, thus making us even as powerful if not more than the elites since they can only use one or two elements at basic level. We can master all four and even combine them into greater ones."

It was like a child in a candy store. Ranma was glued to every explanation the girl was relying looking for anyway to get these abilities. "So when do I sign for the training?. . . .wait. . . .Do I have to get girlie like you to get'em ?" Ryoga gave him an angry look and was about to answer when a bright light showed them they had a visitor. "No Ranma-kun. You may stay on your male form, but your female form is required since I need women as disciples."

"So you're Lady Gaia? It's sure nice to get to know you, and great, sign me up for the trainin' " Startled by that answer; an angrier girl bowed to the goddess. "Excuse me Lady Gaia, but why . . . . .Ranma had a female curse way before me. . . . .Why should I end up being the female mate?" The goddess didn't want to explain it to the blonde girl, but she needed to know. "Child you two will become mates for each other and there is no say on who will be the male. But most importantly, you tend to be the closest to your femininity. Even as we speak your anger speaks of no ill against me or your mate. . . .I feel . . .shame in you?" Ryoga was caught and couldn't deny it.

"I know how she feels, and I understand her. If anyone should be ashamed it's me, but I don' care. I was raised to be the best of the best, male or female, and I ain't no girlie." Shame seemed to increase instead of disappear in the blonde. "_Great. I'm a girl even before I was cursed to be a girl. I'm hating this more and more now."_

"Don't think that way child. Feel proud that thanks to your attitude you were able to fight your depression and bad fortune all your life. And all that will pay off in "the end." As soon as the voice left the place, a feeling of calm covered the trio. . . ."Well after so much feelin'n sharin' time I think is time for some butt kicking." Finished the little redheaded girl while tossing Ranma in a gust of air out of the house, and into the backyard.

**Tendo Residence . . . **

Well dressed and with perfume in the air; Akane walked stairs down aiming for the house's exit. "Akane where do you think your going? you know that if Ranma finds out about your little escapades there will be more trouble than we need for?" Nabiki didn't need to be an expert detective to know Akane and her mood swings. She knew that Daisuke not only was Ranma's closest friend, but that thanks to that fact, he had full access to Akane's situation. "_I know the spark between these two is gone, but why aren't they doing something about it. Not even our blinded fathers recognize their separation. . . .this is not going to end well."_

"Sis; I am tired on relying on Ranma, we had something, and I still love him but not in the same way. What good is to be saved from incredible odds, and then being tortured with his indifference and childish games. . . .I'm. . . . .I'm just tired ok? I need someone who can stand by me."

Minutes later in a part of the park hidden from the public; two people shared their problems. "Akane-san. You know I respect Ranma, and I think he is amazing. . .but you need someone who understand you. All I see is fighting, and It doesn't matter how many mallet based attacks you send them his way, I'm sure is nothing. But I've seen your attitude. . . .you are changing. . . weakening like giving up on life." After the speech hit its desired target the boy moved near the youngest Tendo, and kissed her while holding her in his arms. "Please don't cry. . .I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."

Wiping her eyes; Akane held the boy tighter, and gave him the answer he was looking for. "I still love Ranma. . . . .but I need this, and he can't supply it. . .I think he'll always be my first love, but nothing else." And she let the moment keep it's course leaving all regrets behind.

At the distance two shadows were hiding in the bushes. "You think violent girl gave on Airen?"

"I think she has. . . . .finally. On another time It would have been the greatest of news, but I finally found what I was missing. Konatsu might not be daring, but he is loyal and will die for me, plus we make a really "cute" couple. . .so go for it Shampoo, he is all yours."

The Chinese beauty simply collapsed on the floor. "Too late for me. I am called to village and time no is mine anymore." Than sadness hit her ever harder, "Mut-zu is Airen. Village Elders force him."

In that day four souls found their true path; three decided the one lost path wasn't as lost as they believed. Their thought gave him the farewell he meant to witness, but this way was the saner one. "_Airen. Take care soon we meet again."_

_"Thanks for the dreams sugar, but I need to move on. . . .I'm sure you understand."_

_"Ranma. I love you. . .but I can't see a future while getting along, and I'm growing on Diasuke please forgive us."_

**Hibiki Residence . . .**

One definitely Talent Ranma possessed was the ability to understand a technique on the fly, but in the moment an air compressed punch aimed for himself, he sneezed in a way you know someone is talking about you, and let his guard down taking the punch and flying into the construction site.

"Focus Saotome-san I ain't as forgivin' as my Sis, and if you don't keep up you'll end up dead." Akira was the strong type much like Ranma, but the girl had more fury and control over her emotions. "You might not be girly even in your female form, but surely you look "weak" to me." The response didn't wait long. Ranma lunged at her with rage. "No one calls me weak. .. "

The next fight sequence kept pushing Akira, but the girl just kept smiling, and kept being pushed back until the pigtailed boy felt a gust of freezing wind, and remembered he was pushing hot Ki her direction. . . . .too late he understood. Suddenly a very much Hiryū Shöten-Ha like attack was hurled, and sent the boy to the construction site again.

"Oh training him is going to be a lot more fun then I did you Sis. Say Saotome-san; Did you like your own attack? I bet a little weak girl like you could use some improvement." This time Ranma was Furious, and charged at her, but this time he became relentless on his moves trying to overpower the girl. "I ain't no girl so watch what you say." When the boy was about to make contact, he felt the charged wind Akira was sending his way. He understood she was "helping" him achieve his elemental potential in her own way. Using that help; he created a punch that turned into flames, sending the girl spiraling back.

"See Saotome-san you get the hang of it. . .you just need some pushin' around." Ranma held his hand and pulled her close to him, while Akira tried to stand and release from the boy she realized he didn't let go, and looking at him she noticed he was getting closer and closer to her in an intimate way.

Akira began to panic and her face turned beet red. "What are you doin'. Get away . . . ." Ranma just smiled and stopped inches away from the flustered girl. When there was nothing but lips Ranma spoke. "What; are ya scared of me?" The girl was trembling. No one ever tried something like this before, and she didn't know how to react.

Ranma just raised himself and kissed her on the forehead, in a fatherly way. "I like you Aki-chan, but don't push me that way, you know it hurts me. Than again thanks, I think I get the idea of this elemental stuff."

Just when Ranma turned; a loud splash, and a cold wetness made him react angrily. "What the hell did you do that for." But there was no more response or argument. As soon as the new red-headed girl turned, strong arms held her in place, and strong male lips made deep contact with hers. "_Ok Kunou don' have the guts. . . Mousse is not that dumb, and Sanzenin better not be here or his dead meat. . . ."_ When the girl opened her eyes the most definitely object on her sight was a yellow spotted bandanna. The sensation was incredible, and she was weakening by the second.

"_Damn. .he kisses really good, and I'm melting just in his arms. Fine you jerk you're as good a male as myself."_ After a moment they separated, and the smiling lost boy felt amazing. "K Ryoga, I admit it. . . .you are a really good mate . . .male or female. . . " Said the girl with an intense blush in her face. "And you never forget it. I might be more woman now, but I'm still here, and if a beating is what you want . . . .come and get me."


	5. Preparations

**Preparations . . .**

Nerima looked peaceful and bright with people walking around, just like old times. It's said "There's always calm before the storm", and this wasn't the exception. Two nation's representatives were entering the district; there was no panic or disorder, but normal people would get nervous when seeing a six feet tall, muscular man dressed in ancient clothes.

"So; is this the brat's town? I sense heavy Ki levels, two very strong ones. . as strong as our elders, and I sense three very peculiar ones. They seem like Gaia's disciples." The man received a fist on his shoulder from the bigger and older man. "More respect Vi. . .you are talking about Lady Gaia, and not about a regular friend of yours. Tell me, what would you do if they referred that way to our Lady Yuki?"

The anger on Vi vanished when exposed to that example. Lady Yuki was the ancient spirit of the snow; always guiding them and teaching them about water and ice based element techniques. "You are correct Bor. . .I apologize."

"You should indeed. Ranma might be a thorn, but there are always other ways to see things." Added the Musk prince, while walking besides the nord elites. "I know as well as you do Bor has a secret agenda of his own, and so do I." The oldest nord warrior didn't expect this outcome, and perked his ears towards Herbs monologue. "You are after Ranma's equal; the other boy who helped him against me. Ryoga-sama is a full-fledged disciple in Lady Gaia's teachings, and by so she is a full female with an annoying male curse."

"Well that's my goal too, but I aim at the one who defeated me. She will become my wife, and after accepting Lady Gaia's and my decision, she will be protected by the Musk against the Phoenix nation." Bor was never one with underhanded tactics, but in the end if the musk prince were to wed the Saotome brat, it would help him gain the blonde girl he fell for. While discussing their plans, they decided to stop by a restaurant.

"Welcome to Ucchan's what can I get you?"

**On the way to the Tendo's. . . **

"Ranma I wonder . . . . ." Ryoga's attitude in female form reflected trust and letting herself go without being able to stop. His male form was a total different thing. "I think we should explain our situation to the tendos, and you should make things clear with Akane-san, she deserves to know how we all stand in your life.

"Why would you worry about that un-cute tomboy. Even when I tried my best to get along with her I always ended up in the pond. Nah. I know she's havin' a great time with Daisuke, and I don' give a rats tail 'bout it." Deep down Ryoga could see the pain in Ranma's words, but the hurt was done, and there was nothing to fix, much less when the affected ones didn't wanted to fix it.

When they arrived to the Tendo's they met the usual aspects. Genma was visiting Soun since he was now living with his wife, and so the fathers threw caution to the wind. "Son. I know you don't mean this rudeness against my daughter, so apologize, and marry at once." His tone was firm, yet afraid at the pigtailed boy's reaction. "Boy. Stop disgracing our family, and end this once and for all, the schools must be united."

Somehow Ranma believed he became angrier while in male form, but this was going too far. "Listen Mr. Tendo. . . .Pops. Akane and I have our separate ways and no one will take us apart from'em so do yourselves a favor and stay outta this." After the confrontation Ranma went to Akane's bedroom, and knocked on the door. "'Kane, we need to talk. . . ." The sound of an unlocking door let him know going in was the next step. "Akane, you know things ain't workin' between us, and we don' have the feeling we. . . .well . . . .we might've had once. But I think we could still be friends after this don'tcha?"

Akane was crying, but not at the declaration. She knew everything was over, but to lose something that she believed was her destiny was painful. After a few seconds she began to gasp for air slowly, while calming down. "I know what you mean Ranma, and believe me I still love you. Maybe in not the same way, but you'll always be in my heart and. . . . . .I need to tell you about. . . "

"Ya I know. . . .Is he treating you better than me?" Ranma hated this, but it had to get through. "Yes; he is very kind, and understanding. . .I hope that one day we can become like that. . .I really do. And if you don't mind me asking about it. . . .How are you doing?. . .Is there someone special in your life?" The pigtailed boy was about to scare the day lights out of Akane, but "that" had to get through as well. "Yes Akane. And don't take this the wrong way. . . . .but Ryoga and I . . . "

Akane's eyes bulged. She could have accepted Ukyo maybe, even Shampoo, but another guy?. "Ranma I never knew. . . .so that's the reason for us to . . . . . ."

"Hey don' think like that. I ain't into guys ok? Ryo is a girl, and I'm the guy get it?" Flustered was nothing for the way Ranma's face was showing concern, and as they were on this hell of a moment the target of their argument entered the room. "Akane-san; sorry to barge in, I was worried about you two." Akane just smiled, and look into Ranma's eyes.

"Don' look at me like that, she's my mate get it?" Just when Ryoga was about to intercede in the talk a glass of water landed on her. The blonde girl was seething, and while trying to get her bearings, Ranma forced her into a hug, and kissed her in a demanding way. "_Damn it. . .not like this. . .I hate being forced this way, and worse of all in front of Akane-san. . . ."_

The girl had no idea how to react so she tried to push away by setting her hands on his chest; she should know better. Her face was totally flushed and kept looking between Akane and Ranma, while trying to look for a way out, then something even worst happened. In the euphoria of the moment her legs buckled, and Ranma set his leg in the middle, pushing himself to her. Ranma felt the trembling, but when he felt the moan inwardly, he jumped back, scared of her reaction.

Tears began to roll by the Bandanna girl's cheeks, and she promptly covered her mouth and her lower self. "How could you. . .I know you are manly . . .I know you were forced to think that way. . .but to force yourself like that on me?" The girl ran out of the bedroom hurt by the boy she believed was right for her. "Ryoga wait. . . ." At first Ranma didn't follow her out of shame, but someone knocked him into reality. "See Ranma. . . .It was not me who destroyed our relationship. I might have helped but you did most of the damage."

Ranma ran as hard as he could. He needed to right this as fast as possible. When he was downstairs everyone told him a strange blonde girl just ran through the entrance. He knew the girl was outside; he could feel her. . .crying, and in pain. When he tried to slide the gate's door, ice began to form on the frame, and a freezing cold gave him the impression he would be attacked.

Not a moment sooner a very tall, muscular man went through the gate, and by grabbing Ranma by the neck, planted him on the house's wall with tremendous force. "You. . . .you have disgraced the one I love. . . .you don't deserve her. Go back to your old mate. You're meant for each other." When he finished his words a strong freezing torrent filled the Saotome heir, encasing him on an ice box neck high.

While leaving Ranma pinned on the wall, Bor went after the girl. . . . . .The heaviness of the pain seemed to numb her to the point where she didn't feel herself being taken by him to the Hibiki's Residence. "_I may not feel the same, but he loves me as I am. I thought Ranma did as well, but his feelings are too possessive. As a male I don't stand a chance, and in female form he treats me like a property. . .like I belong to him, and I'm the weakling."_

"Ryo-chan. Why him? You know I'll always respect you, and treat you in the way you deserve. Why would you side with that immature boy.' Ryoga knew deep down why. "Bor. I know your feelings are Sincere, but Ranma and I go way back. I'm ashamed to say it, but while I always was alone, he was with me. . .I grew up liking him, maybe I didn't love him as I do now, but I became more than a friend to him. . . .my relationship to him is more than with anyone else. . .please forgive me."

The time it took for the nord to accept that, was a long one, but finally he decided to act on it. "Fine I will move out-of-the-way, but I am not giving you up just like that. If he wants you, he will come and get you, and I'll be waiting."

Far away on the Tendo's Residence a boy struggled to get free from a frozen casing. " My My. . .you seem to be in trouble young Saotome. . ." The voice was easy to recognize for the pigtailed boy. "What are you doing here Herb?" The musk prince simply let his two guardians take the casing away, and they began a trip of their own. "Hey what's the big idea. . .where are ya takin' me?"

"To your new home "Ranma-chan". from now on you are officially my fiancée and future queen of the Musk dynasty." As soon as he finished, he poured Ranma with the ladle locking her up. "Damn it Herb I ain't got time for this, let me go this instant." Herb just ignored his bride, and began to make preparations for the journey back home. That is until someone got in his way.

"And what do you want Bor from the frozen lands?" Bor stood tall against herb, and his brothers behind him. "I have come in request of a person I hold dear. You are handing the Saotome brat to me. . . . .or else?" Herb knew a fight between elites would destroy the place, and even this affront could be avoided since the nord are the official neutral party handling Ranma's situation. At least he had leverage. "Fine you may take "her", but know this, she will not come to any harm. She is destined as a Musk.

"As you wish my prince, she will be kept safe. You have my word." The new locked girl was placed on nord hands, and herb and his guards left town knowing he had the only cure for the pigtailed girl. When Bor took hold of Ranma-chan he let his thought open. "Don't think I'm doing this for you brat. You might be a cute female, but you missed the true essence of femininity. You disgusts me."

"Well it ain't as I'm trying to gain your good side, I'm a guy after all." Bor took the girl by her neck and retracted his fist ready to strike. The punch was swift, right on the casing causing it to break and free the girl. "You are not gaining my good side, or My Ryo-chan's side either. . . .she is mine, and I don't care if you end up as a musk concubine. By the time you resolve your love quarrel; my blonde goddess and I will be happy together."

"No. It won't end like that I . . . .I-I. . .L . ." The redheaded girl fell to the floor, while trying to get her bearings. "I love her. I am sorry ya hear? I'm sorry for what I did. . . .I hate bein' like this, but I can't seem to stop in time." Bor could see a teardrop on the girl, and broke his human side. "Young one. My goddess is in love with you, but until you can fix your mistakes she is off limits now follow me."

Back at the Hibikis the atmosphere reeked with depression. The little girl had no idea of the incident. "Sis, what happened? Why are you so down?. I swear I can't leave you with that boy alone for a few hours without hell breaking loose." Ryoga's mood was lower than past occasions, but she needed to clear things up with Ranma.

"_Why would he try to show off?. . .I know he's a proud egotistical jerk, but to try to prove it to Akane that way?" _While the girl was meditating on the course of action the subject in question made "her" appearance. "Ryo-chan. . .we are back. You will stay upstairs, while the brat stays here."

The Redheaded girl came in ashamed, and with a blush on her face. As soon as she saw the blonde girl tears began to fill her eyes. "Ryoga . . . . .I-I'm sorry. . .When 'kane suggested that I like men I lost it. . . .'nd when you got in the room I had to show how much I love you, but ya know me, I always do the first stupid thing that comes into mind. . . .I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." The blonde felt a ping in her chest "_He has never apologized to anyone this way. . .I think I can accept that. . . ."_

When the girl moved to where Ranma was Bor moved as well among the couple. "You might forgive him for what he did, but I won't. I promised I would watch over you, and that's what I'm going to do. You will meet Saotome tomorrow, when you are in your male form, and then do as you please."

"What's the big idea, she accepted me so why would ya stop us?" The nord simply looked at Ryoga and she realized it was too painful for the giant to stay in the same place as the man pretending his supposed mate.

"That's ok Ranma, we can wait, and besides. . . .is my turn now. Hibiki Ryoga, the male, Will be your mate from tomorrow and on."

The next day everyone was getting ready to visit Elder Cologne, while on the road Ryoga would take Ranma's hand or grab her around her shoulders expecting the girl in time would hold him by his waist, but the struggle was visible. "I don' know why do we have to hold each other in public. . ." And after the daggers thrown at her, she remembered her punishment. "Oh right . . .payback time for the other day. . ." With no other word, Ranma hugged him by his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care what people will say, Ranma you look adorable, and I'm very proud of you." The smile on the lost boy made the ashamed girl think about their deal. "_He's always been there for me, and I know we're meant for each other so. . .yeah, If he doesn't mind, why would I?"_ The couple finally went on their way with peace of mind.

**Neko-Hanten. . . .**

The atmosphere clearly felt different, no "Airen. . . come to take shampoo to date?" or glomps from the Chinese girl. Everything gave an ominous sense of dread. "Son-in-law, glad to finally join us. Tell me what has happened? I never expected you by the arms of that boy." Her words had poison in them, but the intended purpose meant she didn't agree with the couple.

"Old ghoul we didn't come ta' see if you approve us, we came to deal with this screwed up claim against me." Ignoring the girl's tomboyish behavior, Bor stepped up. "Elder Cologne, the Elite force from the frozen wastes, and Lady Gaia's disciples ask an audience to the Amazon Elder council." Cologne could keep arguing with the redhead, but the tall nord made his point making this meeting official.

"The Amazon council has appointed me as representative so an audience is acceptable. The phoenix nation felt the humiliation caused by the Saotome heir, when he defeated their leader on uneven combat, and took grave measures by invoking an evil long vanished from this world."

Ranma felt her cheeks heat at the accusation. "What d'you mean uneven? I defeated him fair n'square."

Bor turned to the girl, and told her. "Be quiet woman, haven't you made a mess of things up to this moment?" The girl felt the oppression in his words, and the Saotome blood in her boiled at the way he treated her. "I ain't a girl, an'don't care for your opinion so just explain me what I did wrong?" The giant nord walked to the redheaded girl was, and his sight pressed her in accusation.

"When you fought the stupid Phoenix brat you used his Gekkaja as a tool to augment your cold ability, and not by your own power."

At this time Cologne decided to interfere. "And when the king reverted to his egg sate all hell broke loose for the rest of the nation. The Phoenix council convened to discus their king demise by a stronger opponent, and agreed to summon the Elite force into action, but went far deeper. They called on a power that cannot be handled by humans. Lord Hades."

Most of the presents gasped at the news. The musk, and the nord mostly, lady Gaia's disciples had no idea about that name. Ryoga made himself known. "Lady Gaia told me about him, but I have never meet him or know of what's he capable of."

Vi shared in the conversation this time. "Young Hibiki. Lord Hades is the guardian of the dead, and almost took this world as his own once, that was near 2000 years ago. Since then, Elites composed the main offensive force protecting the four nations, and these are the last resort for this world's survival. I don't have the faintest idea why the Phoenix nation would harbor such ill decision."

The 200-year-old woman voiced her concern. "The Amazon nation will aid on Ranma's protection under the forces of the Nord and the Musk, but we are not as big as we used to. I want to know the coöperation Lady Gaia has on this?" When called, a bright light presented the goddess in the place.

". . . .My disciples will be at the front of this offensive. . . .Hades forces are more powerful than last time, and only the masters capable to command the elements can oppose them. . . .and . . .there will be sacrifices . . ."

After Lady Gaia made herself present, another bright light joined the group. "I am Lady Yuki. . .I have met you before, and I know of your deeds. . . .I will be at your side as well. . ." Oddly enough, when she spoke, she was looking at the redheaded girl and Ryoga.

Lady Gaia turned to Lady Yuki acknowledging her words, and gave her a signal. Lady turned to the rest of the nations. "Children please follow me, Lady Gaia has dealings of her own." The rest moved into another spacious room, everyone except Ryoga. Ranma noticed this, but followed suit.

While the rest was away, Lady Gaia directed to the lost boy. ". . .Child, your mission is a different one from the rest of the nations. . . .You're chosen to take charge on the last assault. . . If you accept this burden you will lose a lot. . . .but in the end, you will regain everything taken from you."

Ryoga knew his life was one of tragedy, and believed if his life would save the rest it would be well worth the risk. "Lady Gaia. If my sacrifice saves the rest, and . . .Ranma, than I'll do it." Lady Gaia saw the resolve in the boy's image. " . . . .It will save more than this world . . .It will bring balance to it. . ."

While the rest of the Elites finished with their offensive, the bandanna boy re-join them. "Ryoga, What did Lady Gaia told'ya? is everythin' all-right?" Ryoga just held her close and cuddle. "Yes beautiful, everything's all-right."


	6. The voyage

Three nations reunited, and ready to face Lord Hades.

When the group sat around, Elder Cologne assigned their respective positions. "As Lady Gaia mentioned, her disciples will attend the front, and will be our main offensive power. We will travel to Joketsuzoku, and prepare the assault from there, in the meantime we will finish Ranma and Ryoga's training, and elemental mastery."

"The elite forces will be between the front and the nation's warriors, they will flush any enemy passing the front assault. Our number is great, but theirs is unlimited, remember; an undead army means any of our own down, becomes his ally. Is imperative that we protect the lesser forces in the best way possible. Ryoga will stay between the real front, and the elites, and whether he likes it or not, he'll be in female form."

Complaints arose sooner than later. "Ok. I don't mind going in girl mode, but what's the purpose? I haven't developed my female ability, I believe I'm better suited on my male." Cologne didn't want to touch that subject, she knew the reason, and was the saddest part of this offensive strike. "Child, you will train on your ability while we're on our way. . .I will be in charge, as well as Lady Gaia, and Lady Yuki in person."

Bor felt highly exalted. "_To think Ryo-chan will be trained by two goddesses is an honor. . .damn Saotome, she deserves someone like me, and not an immature brat like you. . ."_

Ranma had very intense training sessions by his father, but he created some on his own. At some point he was able to develop his sixth sense in a far greater form than a regular fighter, and he used that talent when possible. "Old Ghoul. . .There is something you're not tellin' us, ain't it?"

The amazon elder felt uncomfortable, she had under estimated Ranma in the past, but this time it was crucial for the pigtailed boy not to learn the truth about Ryoga. "Son-in-law. There will be time to explain in detail, but now we need to make preparations." Not the best way to solve the problem, but it had to do.

When everyone began to move on their respective goals a feeling broke in their hearts.

"_How dare he keep his hands on my redheaded goddess, the Musk will not tolerate this for long. . ."_

_"Enjoy your time close to my woman Saotome, soon those in the front will perish, while I keep her protected from everything. . . . ."_

_"Ranma and Akira will be at the front dishing the most dangerous of the enemy, I wonder what would be my job, while in female form and in the middle of them? . . . . ."_

_"This isn't good, I need to contact Kyota and tell him to prepare any future outcome to this mess. . . ."_

The amazon elder felt dissension, and jealousy among the most powerful army in history. By turning at them, her aura showed them she was angry. "SILENCE ! . . . .Your auras and Ki reek of negative feelings. . . .This will be our last stand, and believe me, the ones you care the most might be the ones falling in it." The rest kept thinking, and quiet. nothing else could be done.

The Musk was allowed to stay at the Tendos and the Nord occupied the same as the Hibiki's. Ryoga tried to stay as close to Ranma as he could, but Bor kept them at bay. In a lucky break, mostly thanks to Akira's intervention, the couple managed to jump to the roof and run away for the time being. Some time later at Furinkan highschool's roof.

"Ranma. I'm glad to have this time before hell breaks loose. Say, I've noted you so quiet during our meeting?" The girl looked into the lost boy's eyes, and walked near him, closing their distance a step at a time. "Tell me Ryoga. . . .What did Lady Gaia told you? . . . .Why are you so important in our plan?" Ryoga didn't know if it would be wise to tell him, but he was his mate after all.

"Ranma-chan. . .my mission is a different one. I am to stay behind, and aid you with an ability I haven't even seen yet. But when the time comes, if the battle doesn't go our way, I need to do something that will solve this situation once and for all. . .I must be honest. . .she told me that I might . . . . . .die, in the process."

The reaction was expected. "No. . . . .I ain't doin' all this so I can loose you in the end, you hear me? I will kill the bastard before you need to start that move. . .I . . .I need to talk to Lady Gaia, this ain't fair."

Before the redhead could do anything he brought her into his arms, she couldn't do anything but hug him back and cry. After a few minutes she calmed down. "I didn' think crying could be so therapeutic. . .I guess sometimes is good t'be a girl." Finished Ranma while clinging on her mate, and blushing.

Ryoga smiled, and the couple stood like that until sunset caught them. A most romantic setting couldn't be found. When they were about to go back to their place, a splash hit Ryoga transforming him into a startled blonde. "What the. . . ."

"Unhand my bride. Just because I handed her to the Nord, doesn't mean you can have her." Ranma turned around and demanded the Musk with ire. "What the hell was that for? I don' even like you. He is my mate. . .even Lady Gaia agrees, why would you interfere?"

"I don't care for any of that, the Musk answered the call for help on this situation, but the Musk King has requested me a bride for the good of the nation. . . .or else." Finished the prince shaken at the alternative. After his explanation he lunged at the dizzy blonde. He knew how to avoid Ranma, while aiming for the other girl; so even when the pigtailed girl tried to protect her, he just dodged and kept at her.

Ranma ran to her as in slow motion, but was too late to reach her. When the Musk prince was about to stab her, a giant ice-cold behemoth separated the prince from his beloved. "What do you think you're doing? . . .You have crossed a Nord's princess, and you dare to think I won't intervene?"

There should be a very good reason the Furinkan building was empty at this late, maybe no students or teaching body were needed, but that was a lucky stage for this encounter.

A massive iceberg composed one side of the front building, while the image of an enormous green and blue dragon floated on the other.

"Spare me guardian of the frozen tundra. You might be mighty, but I'm a direct descendent from _**Yang**_, the first dragon on earth. If a fight is what you want, come and I'll give you one." Bor just smiled. He was a fairly old veteran from many battles, and knew the Musk boy had no such experience. "Prince, don't tempt me, hold your tongue while you can. Once I strike . . .I won't go back."

Infuriated by the Nord insolence, Herb leapt at him. The prince used most of the offensive attacks applied on the last battle he had against the pigtailed girl. "Ryoga. Are you ok?" Ranma used the distracting moment to make sure the blonde girl was ok. "Damn it, I'm a girl again. . .no fair."

The redhead just laughed at the blonde. "We make some pair don' we? Besides you an'only you, I would never look ta' another guy, and these two are fighting for us. . . ." Ryoga didn't find it as amusing, "Ranma, this is serious. We got to do something before they kill each other, and maybe half Nerima." Ranma jumped in the middle of the fighters, but was shoved to the side by the brutish nord. "Stay out of this woman, this is an honorable duel, do not interfere."

The girl gritted, and shout at the man. "Hey. This ain't no contest so just stop, we ain't interested in you or the other moron." The Elite simply ignored her, and kept on the fight. Prince Herb felt the ridicule the Nord was displaying, he was fighting but there was no drive, or force behind his attacks, and yet he kept retreating.

When Herb tried to hit him as hard as he could, Bor grabbed him by his neck, and shoved him against a near wall, completely negating any movement. "Now, young prince. . .Tell Ranma the other outcome if you failed to take her as your own?" The prince began to shudder. He didn't want to share that piece of information. But Bor kept pressing him against the wall.

"I. . . .I was told to get a bride, and if not. . .that I. . .I-I would become one. ." A tear slipped his eye.

Ranma and Ryoga couldn't believe that, but Bor knew better. "I have contacted your king, and he agrees the Musk needs a bride to make the throne complete. . .We came to a conclusion, and he accepted _**my**_ proposal." As soon as he said it, he splashed him with the ladle, and released her. "Welcome my princess." Finished while kneeling down.

Ryoga looked at Bor, and approached him. "So Herb will be your mate?" Bor felt the implications, and had to speak. "You are my rightful mate, but I have accepted Lady Gaia's terms. I will let that brat be your mate, but in the end everything will change. As for Princess herb, she will be at my care, but is not my mate."

Before the day was over Ranma was unlocked, and turned to male, despite Bor's feelings. The Nord and Musk created an alliance, Bor and Herb became the Official couple uniting two nations.

Under strict orders from the goddess of earth, Bor unlocked Ranma, but kept Ryoga locked in female form, this last part didn't bode well. "Why me and not Ranma, we are mates in equal parts.

why am I the female side?"

Ranma held her, and tried to reason. "Don' worry Ryo, I promised to never disrespect ya like last time didn't I? besides I am better built as a male than you, remember?" Ryoga didn't need a mallet, or incredible strength as before, a simply grab and toss sent him all the way to the construction site. "Really Ranma. How can you promise and fail in the same sentence?"

Despite this outcome, The frozen warrior moved into the Tendos taking Princess Herb with him. He was officially a Nord-Musk, and had to follow protocol, leaving the other two on their own.

When night came, Akira moved to her bedroom while Ranma and Ryoga took the main one.

"So how's this gonna work? there's only one bed." Ranma disclosed the question present on both their minds, but knew the answer as well as the blonde had. "We can sleep in the same bed, I'll take the side above the sheets, you take the one under them." This was it. The couple knew this night would be their first time, the real deal, and were nervous to no end.

In the first hours of the night they obeyed the setting agreed before, but in the middle of the night they were cuddling to each other. . . .both under the sheets. Finally Ranma experienced the loving embrace, and tender care from her touch. Kisses, hugs and intimate touching led the couple to the frist lovemaking session. As intense as they felt, nothing could separate them from that time.

Ranma stared at those green eyes, full of passion. There was nothing he could say, words in fact lacked the power needed to describe the moment. If he was never good at expressing himself on a daily basis, what good he would be now.

Ryoga returned the look, she felt loved, cared and provided for, but still couldn't accept the arrangement. "_Damn he is cute, and I know he loves me, but why am I the girl? . . .Am I suppose to endure every humiliation for the rest of my life?"_ Ranma understood her thoughts by still looking at her. "Don' worry Ryo. . .you _**Are**_ my equal. soon after this battle I promise I'll be the girl, how about it?" The blonde just smiled consenting his wishes, and went back to their intimacy.

Morning came, and all the fighters ready for the journey. They all embarked on a boat from Yokohama port. The Japan-China International Ferry took them in two days, where they resumed the travel. "Children, it will take us another five days to get to our destination. During that time everyone will advance while I take Ryoga aside."

As the group left, Ranma kept looking at his mate being dragged to the back and away from him. A long-lasting look was the last link between the two, a silent bond that would never break. While the blonde bid her farewell she met the two goddesses in charge for her training.

"Child is good to see you once more. . ." Smiled Lady Yuki remembering that time when, trying to escape her frozen duties, created a blizzard burying Nerima in the process."Child, Cologne will be your trainer. She dominates Air and Water elements as well as human spirit through her pressure point techniques. She will be the one teaching you the most powerful ability at our disposal."

Elder Cologne came near the girl, and infused her in a greenish glow enveloping her in it. "Child, after this, you will be able to heal anyone at any rate and speed. of course this depends from your Ki, your aura and your life force. There'll be a moment when you'll need to use other methods to "charge" yourself. These will be through pain and suffering."

The first two days, Ryoga kept walking while focusing that green aura making her a part of her, and the next two she learnt to absorb and transform any external pain into Ki fueling her principal ability. On the fifth day there was a very disconcerting piece of news she not only rejected, but fought with everything she had.

"No Elder. . . .that is impossible . . .I may have accepted Lady Gaia as my teacher, and became a girl while doing so, but I am not what you're accusing me of." Her restless attitude showed she wasn't ready, but there was no time left, it was now or never."Child the fact is irrefutable, you are what you've been told, and is necessary for the last ritual to pass."

Sometime later at the front of the camp. "Tell me young one, why would you pretend my golden goddess? so far I've heard your upbringing became equal with the 'man among men' teaching, than, why would you accept a man turned female as your mate?" Bor needed to understand the pigtailed boy before releasing his loved one from his grasp.

"I admit it felt weird at first, but the one I believed was my mate, rejected part of me. When I met Ryoga, ever since the first time; we got our differences, but we understood each other. We became friends through our fighting, and we were comrades through our rivalry. When he turned into a girl I saw we matched, an' . . . .he's always accepted me as I am."

The frozen lord reflected on those words. "_Maybe leaving her on his hands is not such a bad idea. I love her, but I know her destiny in this war. . . .I'm afraid he does not."_

"Young one, you do know the risk Ryo-chan has on this battle, don't you?" The concerned look on the boy showed the answer the giant expected. "I ain't givin' her up. . .If I got to die before her so be it." Ranma could be reckless and a big mouth, but he knew his resolve set him for the task. "_I'll find a way. . .I swear I'll do."_

Bor extended his arm as a token of alliance, this would be a time of unity, and no longer strangers but brothers in arms. "Saotome Ranma, this may be the last time we see, if I die

. . . .please take care of her." Ranma shook his hand at arm's length approving their new relationship.

Hidden from the rest, a smaller redhead established exterior contact. "This is getting outta hand. Kyota better got good news about a strategy for when everything falls apart." Not many of the warriors had an idea of the girl's real purpose, not many except one. "Tell me little one, who are you talking to? I know you are Ryoga's relative, but you're aura and Ki tells me you don't belong here."

Akira knew she would be caught sooner or later, and by doing so she would have to confess. "Elder Cologne, I'm Ryoga's cousin, and I love her very much. . .she is dear to me. That's why I'm trying to find a way to save her, but no, I'm not from here. . . . .at least not this dimension."

Magic, Monsters, and even gods were a typical venue in their lives, so a stranger from another dimension wasn't that much of a stretch. "Tell me child, what do you intend to do?"

"My story is a long one, but there is someone else you don't know. His name is Kyota, and he is the first Ryoga. . . .so to speak. He is one of the ancients awakening a hidden power the Hibiki line posses." The girl's words turned hard to express at this point. "Elder. . .I have helped other "Ryogas" , but this one is female, like me. I need to save her."

The old wise woman finally understood her reason, she knew of other places very similar as her own, just with slight differences. Not for nothing you live for 300 years without acquiring knowledge beyond earthly measures. "Aki-chan, I cannot guarantee Ryo-chan survival, but believe me, she will need your help when the ritual comes, if this battle doesn't go in the desired way."

"The mad council who opened the portal for Lord Hades used a ritual, and the sacrifice of three priestess. If we aren't able to defeat this enemy in time, we'll need to implement the same ritual to close it, but the only one powerful to do so is your sister. . .not even Ranma can."

The little redheaded girl grew in questions at the detailed information that for some reason she didn't know before. "I learned all four elements in the temple by Lady Gaia herself, and Ranma is a great master, capable to learn just as fast. . . .why can't we be the chosen ones to go through that ritual?"

Cologne felt that old pain you endure when having the need to share terrible news to good people. "Child. . . .All of you are just as powerful, but the ritual specifics require more than power. The first time needed three pure souls, this time it needs. . . . . . .a pure soul. . . . . . .and a new-born soul."

Akira gaped at the statement. This couldn't be true, something wasn't adding up on the outcome her dimensional partner shared with her. Worse even, no one else knew about this. "That's the reason you took sis with you after everyone else began this march. . . .you didn't want them to notice."

The elder nodded, reasserting her question, and looked down defeated at the possible implication in her words. "Child, when the time comes we need to follow that ritual, or many will die. . . .but like I said before, there is a chance Ryoga could survive."

The girl bowed in respect to the elder. "Fine elder, I trust you. . . .tell me what must be done."


	7. History and Stuff

Unknown names to the Ranma 1/2 universe pertain to Greek mythology, amazon lore in history and Nord mythology. Ranma's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. My only wish is for Ryoga to get ranko.

While most of the earth's mightiest army approached the area where everything would fall or prevail, The forces from the underworld prepared a meeting of their own.

"Lord Hades, the undead is restless. The troops wait for your command." On ancient times Zeus forced the lord of the dead into the abyss gods and demigods fought against his armies and the help from the titans. In time he found new allies. Superior beings with the same goals in mind, but with different origins.

Heracles known as Hercules; ascended to mount Olympus, but betrayed by his wife Deianira, his body was poisoned and burned, while his essence was welcomed by Zeus. From that moment the body of the demigod called himself Heracles, and lived under the guidance of Hades.

Another future king deserved justice, so he took it by force. Lord Loki chose to take the Asgard from their rightful leaders, but Thor managed to defeat him and sent him into the pit. A place that connected to the underworld.

"Tell me Heracles, what is your drive in this endeavor? I know you are the mortal vessel of the mighty Hercules so why would you side with us?" Loki believed in second chances, but loyalty is a strong part on an alliance this powerful. He knew of Lord Hades as legendary tales reached his ears, and knew about Hercules, the lovable Zeus son . . . . .occupying a place just like Thor's.

"In life we were one. The actions and heroics the demigod did were by my hand, and when the time came he was elevated to mount Olympus, while I was left to burn and rot as a simple human body. When time passes in the halls of the underworld, you learn from your mistakes. And so I did." Heracles would not forgive nor he would forget, he had something reserved for this war.

"In ancient times I protected this world from the amazon threat, and now that time has changed, These female warriors have flourished into a nation. I will impart justice once more, and they will fall."

The norse god or recognized the most as "the trickster" had plans of his own. An alliance of this magnitude would come in handy for his ultimate betrayal. "As well as your demise, I led to believe I would be royalty so I took it. In the end I was cast off and sent to a horrible place, and as you mentioned, it made me reflect on past mistakes. That won't happen again."

"I will use this war to pique the interest from the Asgard rulers, and when the time comes the golden city will be mine. The only human capable to entice such interest from the mighty Thor is the oldest protector of the Nord nation. . . .after I kill him, my plan will take effect."

After their monologues done, the two generals convened into the main hall, where a smaller version of the portal opened on mount Phoenix appeared before them. On the other side of the portal a dark and mysterious shadow lurked and approached them.

"Lord Hades, preparations are underway. Soon everything will be in place for your return to this world." Loki still couldn't fathom the idea that a being as powerful as the lord of the undead could not just "pass" into this realm. "Lord Hades, How is it that you can't come to this side? everything is set, we can begin as soon as . . . ." But was stopped by the shadow before he could finish.

"Loki, there are laws that even I must follow. Time will come when I will be able to, but not until the second part of the portal's ritual is completed." Loki looked lost, he thought the portal and the ritual were a thing of the past. Personally he wouldn't need such ways to transport himself so there was more to it than just a conduct.

"Loki. The second part requires some degree of deaths from warriors versed in Ki generation ability. When the battle begin, and casualties became part of it, the ritual will be complete. . . .Then I will walk in that plane with the rest of my armies. . .Not even Zeus will stop me than."

Loki and Heracles are some of the most powerful beings existing on this realm. They were cast aside, but brought back by Hades as overseers. They had the ability to transport at will, but the lord of the dead was a force of nature, if he were to leave the underworld, full chaos would befallen, and that would be reported to Zeus himself.

"There is a way for them to push us back, but the price is not an acceptable one for their human ideals. If that happens, Lord Loki, understand there are other ways to keep on fighting. If the portal closes, I won't be able to go through, but I'll assist you on your own plan."

Loki knew there was a possible way to spoil their assault, but knew as well, the sacrifice of a new life was beyond the honor, humans give to priorities. "I understand Lord Hades, I will fight with everything on me, but if they manage to pull that off, I will back away and move to my plan of action."

Loki walked to Heracles while he confirmed their orders, and shared his wisdom on matters he did not know. "Tell me, This Phoenix nation has served their purpose so why do we need them? Shouldn't be easier to just kill them, and get rid of one of our four enemies?"

"Lord Loki, we are at war, and even if Lord Hades doesn't manage to pass into this realm, the four nations are needed to balance the system. They are what keeps Zeus and the other gods away from human affairs, and if we were to dispose of them, they would come and aid. There is a time and a place for our justice. . . .be patient."

"Besides, Lord Hades knows of an outsider to our conflict will assist her relative, even if the human dies on this realm. Everything is connected; He knows that, but he must play his cards anyway regardless of the outcome."

As Time passed, the underworld army became hard to organize. Fallen heroes from old-time were recruited as the mass of bodies overflowed mount Phoenix. Than a voice gave them the command. "It is time. . . .march. . . .march to the place where this world will meet its doom."

Swarms of revived humans, demons and monsters unimaginable by the normal and typical men, began to walk north, away from the Phoenix nation.

The Phoenix council was left with their people to mourn at their ill-chosen path. "What have we done, we had the chance to prevent this. . . .what went wrong?"

**Three years earlier. . .**

**"**Lords, We have brought Lord Saffron. . . . .he was defeated." The council found the news alarming. The Phoenix nation finally posed as a respectful threat against enemies, and proclaimed itself independent from any alliance. "Kiima, what happened? . .He only needed to bath so he would be a full-fledged king. I expect you and your guards full report at the main hall. . .immediately."

King Saffron. A feared ruler fell and this news could only bring more disaster to his people. There was a time when they believed themselves a higher race with no need from other countries or political powers**, **and for the longest time it proved true, but after this. . . .

"Kiima, Koruma, Masala. You are called before this council to report with all detail the results from this fight taken place at Jusendo. Lord Saffron was instructed to release his full power under the sacred waters. Tell me what has transpired."

The beautiful half-seabird girl raised, while the two guards kept kneeling down. She was their leader, and on this circumstances, the only one capable to speak; but they clearly looked irritated at the outcome, nevertheless they kept quiet.

"Saotome Ranma desecrated our holy land, and confronted our king. He had other motives, but decided to use the Gekkaja's power to elevate his own, overpowering our lord." Finished the girl, while bowing. The rest of the council looked on her sides, confirming said argument by her guards.

"Koruma. . . . .Masala? Do you have anything to add?" The boys felt repressed. They knew that was the true version, but they had to remark to the council the indignity, and humiliation left by a single landling.

"Lords, what Kiima reports is true, but . . . . . ." Koruma looked flushed, the anger painted on his face. "Lords, that brat took our king and shamed him. . . .he took him as a petulant child, and after his rebirth they all laughed and pointed requesting us to "Raise him better behaved."

After the young half-crow spoke, the rest of the council began to murmur among themselves.

"This can't go unpunished!. . . ." Dissension claiming over the old men. "When the Musk find about this, we will be taken by war. . . .something must be done."

Among the council, an elder gripped his hands while reclining on his seat. "Fellow members of this council . . .we have endured ridicule before. The Musk, and The Nord have tried to overpower us, while the amazons lie to us by trying to protect Jusenkyo from external visitors.

The time has come for us to convene . . . .we have no other power under our Nation, but . . . .him."

The rest of the group displayed the same blank expressions from the fear. That entity had never been called since his demise thousands of years from this time.

"You must be joking, the Lord of the undead was thrown for a reason, and besides what makes you think he would help us after what he went through?"

The older man starting this discussion spoke from texts and personal information dated from the first council. "Lord Hades is a neutral party. He felt the pain when forgotten by believers, while the ancient gods took their prayers and sacrifices. He enraged and tried to take everything by force."

"But I have important information concerning his dealings on this world. . . ." When the council agreed on taking this alternative seriously, they dismissed Saffron's royal guards. "Kiima? you may return to your abode. . .guards. . . .you are dismissed as well."

When the group of so-called wise men reunited once again, the oldest one talked. "Lord Hades has promised to deal with the action from enemies to the crown, as long they don't interfere with his dealings on the other side, and the implication from the gods."

"He is not allowed on this plane ever, unless, a very powerful ritual takes place, and that ritual was given only to our king's adviser after that war . . . .received by Ares himself. He was in charge of Zeus weaponry and construction of special devices. . .The only ones capable to use that ritual must be on this side, and no one else knows about this process."

One of the other elders raised with anticipation. "Say we do this. . .what can he do? like you mentioned, he is on the other side. Even if he help us, there is nothing he can provide us to our cause."

The eldest simply waited for the responses and whispers to calm down and than said. "Brothers. . .Hades has the power of time. . .I . . . .We! . . .will request him for our king's upbringing. Our leader will turn complete and than we'll exact our well reserved justice."

**Three months later . . . **

The ritual's preparations went underway, and everything was in order for the last steps. When the time came, secret words were chanted, and . . . . .blood spilled.

Thunder and wind rumbled through the main plaza. There were no citizens, vendors or visitors, the only atmosphere was the ominous feeling of dread and death. When the council ready the meeting with the fearsome specter, two shadows made themselves present on earth's side.

The shadows bathed the area with negative energy, while lighting and earth shattering noises gave welcome to a blackish tunnel, slowly forming into an enormous circular window between this world and a dark place full of inhuman shrieks.

When the elders prepared to open negotiations, the two shadows showed themselves. For the first time the Phoenix people would meet Lord Loki and Heracles. When the pair advanced Loki opened their first contact. "Thank you human. . . . .we'll take it from here."

**Same time different place . . . . **

The transparent monitors began to shake. . .this surely wasn't any good. In a place beyond any realm, where time and space collide in a frozen state a semi clear being tried to pinpoint the severity of the time warped inconsistency.

"Damn it. . .how can something go this wrong, that fast. . . .and to make things worse that brat hasn't reported yet." While trying to decide the reason for the disturbance Kyota lamented the missing redheaded girl. Akira was the only dimension capable traveler at the moment, and she was still stuck on another assignment.

After some white noise coming from the transparent console, the clear looking man attuned several knobs making the signal audible. " . . . .you . . . .call . . . .?"

"Damn it, Aki-chan. . . .there is some incredible activity on our own earth. Stop whatever your doing and come back at once. . . ."

The voice sounded preoccupied. "Right. . .on my way . . .let me just take this Ryoga out before Akane finds him naked on her room."

Normally you could imagine dimension travel just like time travel, appearing crouched after a ball of lighting consumes everything around, or a powerful and fast vehicle leaving flames from one spot to the next, but no. . . . .dimensions are hard to pass through. Only a handful are allowed to travel on them, and they're all Hibikis. . . . .well almost all.

Nothing would seem to shape in form. not a portal, or a tunnel. . .just the girl being shot out of nowhere just like from a cannon. luckily the other dimension was equipped with ways to protect her from such impacts. Too different was when coming out to the earth's side.

When the girl managed to dust herself from the traveling ordeal, she walked to the floating ghost. "So what did I miss? . . .so far, Ryo finally found the Shaolin temple. Is it time for me to join the fray?"

Kyota regarded the girl as a very impatient human. When he was alive he rushed just as well, but he had always a plan for everything . . .well except when he died. " Aki-chan, I think is time for you to go and start you training on the elements, but something has changed on the normal process of time. A very powerful being has been called to assist in earthly matters."

The girl's confused looks assured the guardian she expected him to know all the answers. "And no. . .I know most of what happens there, but I don't know the future."

"I might be able to come up with certain outcomes, possible by the facts shown, but they can change." The girl slumped by his side. "No wonder we didn't expect I'd be turned, and locked as a female. Very well, what should I do?"

Kyota sighed and grabbed the girl by her shoulder. "Keep on the plan. . .go to the temple and fool them about you being male, then female as their fault. I'll think of something about this new outcome. . .we'll keep in contact."

The girl moved back to where she was thrown out and began to outstretch. "I swear. If I forget half my past life from jumping every time I'm staying with my big brother, and I won't be back . . .no matter that new outcome of yours."

Kyota just smiled and saluted her away army style. " . . . .Will see brat . . . .will see."

When the girl left in a whirlwind of energies, the clear being was visited by others just like him. "So the brat is still trying to save everyone?" The one talking was the first Ranma, the original. There were moments when they thought reincarnation would sent them back to life so they could fulfill their respective justice, but cosmos works in strange ways.

The female form joined them, while looking at the efforts from the child on the screen. "She really tries hard, you should encourage her more often." Original Akane sighed at the redhead's image. "If only there was someone just as dedicated to preserve my line, it would be amazing."

Tatsuo (Ranma) raised his voice in discontent. "I understand that, but why does my descendent has to court your future boy, Kyota? I have my mate, and so he has too." The fanged spirit raised his voice as well. "Don't you think I don't know that? Toshiko (Ranko) is **my** mate. . . .is not my fault Lord Jusenkyo locked her in the pool, and now she's part of your descendent."

Setsuko (Akane) moved between the raged entities trying to calm them down. "We didn't come here to alter our plans. Remember Lady Gaia gave personal instruction to them and they are mates for now. When the time comes, they will meet again . . . .I promise."

The pair became docile at her soothing words. In their time they were chased and killed, except for Ranko's original human being. She was imprisoned by the Lord of the magic pools as price for Ranma and Ryoga's original request. She was a beautiful priestess from a Japanese shinto temple, but was captured in war and soon sacrificed by hands of the Phoenix.

Tatsuo held a breath and releasing expressed his desire for things to move on. "Fine I understand our situation, but why does that brat has to jump to other realms and try to fix other Ryogas from those places? We have problems of our own."

At first Kyota tried to explain the same circumstances to the girl, but when the redhead felt she was able to jump, she begged him to help her. They saw the hell most Ryogas endured during their existence. Always alone with no friends or family for the rest of their days, and that because they couldn't understand their true gift. Special travel.

What they could never explain was, why their lives were always joined. Either as mates or friends in the end, when everything was almost lost.

Ranma - TATSUO: Japanese name meaning 1) "dragon man," 2) "far-reaching man," or 3) "imperial man."

Ryoga - RYOTA (亮太): Japanese name meaning "stout, strong."

Akane - SETSUKO (節子): Japanese name meaning "temperate child."

Ranko - TOSHIKO (敏子): Japanese name meaning "clever child."


	8. prelude

**Marching camp**

The chatting from the warriors joining the camp made the blonde realize this would be the last defense this world would attempt against a massive army not seen in ages. Thoughts of defeat, torture and the annihilation of all human beings shook her, she still could not believe this was happening.

Her posture called for the rushed teachings given by the goddesses and the old Amazon master. Ryoga-chan demonstrated something she lacked even while in male form, and what she believed was the reason of all her defeats against the pigtailed martial artist . . . .discipline.

Ranma had the advantage his father taught him not only the art, but the method and rigorous training a master would apply on a loved student. Genma might have been reckless and uncaring, but in the end he gave Ranma the tools to acquire the title "greatest martial artist of this generation."

At first Ryoga lived with the indignation of falling behind his friend. When Ranma locked himself trying to get the phoenix pill, he endured a giant level of power Ryoga had to reach. And after that special training, Ryoga remembers being humiliated by Ranma since his power was beyond his.

Jealousy led to depression and sadness, and those feelings to try to become as strong as the Saotome heir, but at a great price. His sanity.

Time passed and the lost boy learned to grasp Ranma's increasing power level, but he had no teacher or sensei, just any way to help him train and his lost sense of direction. Being lost gave him the endurance and diligence to keep up his physical strength up to his training on the Bakusai tenketsu ordeal of big rocks thrown at your body. He became stronger and more powerful.

But there was a moment when nothing satiated him. He passed every single test Ranma would endure, to the point of that fight. The phoenix king was the biggest challenge, and honestly did Ranma actually defeated him on his own? . . .no.

Ranma was the last man standing, but Ryoga saved him in more than one occasion. Even when everything seemed lost. In that moment when everyone was swallowed by the mountain, that was the end of it all, but Ryoga managed to save the day thanks to his earth shattering training.

At the wedding he understood his role on the pigtailed boy's life was over. He ceded Akane, leaving Ranma a warning to take care of her, and left Akari knowing she wanted a "pet husband". He embarked on a journey of his own. to find what he was missing on his life, besides the normal things a boy had.

With time he lived for the sheer joy of contemplate simple things like the sunrise and the sunset. That's when the sadness overtook him, there was a piece missing. Someone he could share this with.

That train of thinking took him to the person he had the most contact. And down the line the only girl who always gave a damn for his well being. At first his sight showed Akane, but as he approached her, she moved and some shadow popped in his mind.

She was a beautiful redheaded girl, always teasing and joking. Willing to fight and to exchange insults with him. Loneliness helped him make sense on what he was missing. Finally he considered that girl as his best friend and possible love. . . . .but.

That thought took him to the real owner of that captivating vision. Saotome Ranma was his hated enemy at least that's what he believed, but time changed that. At the wedding he simply gave up, stood and left. No farewell words or good-byes. His grudge was over and the only thing left was a half worn friendship.

Once again time made him reflect on all the stupid choices he took thanks to his depression and madness. He wanted friends if by force if possible, but this time he found himself alone. with nothing on his name, but a backpack and an umbrella.

Six months after the wedding the bandanna boy found solace on a hidden temple. How he got there he had no idea, but the masters looked nice, and they had a female idol on the center of their main hall. He wondered what kind of monks would serve a goddess, but he just shrug and stayed.

In the next six months he learned about a different kind of training that would make him more powerful, and he went for it. There was nothing left in his life but his art after all. He understood about Lady Gaia and her place as guardian of this planet.

With every passing day only one thing grew on the boy's mind. His feelings for the female side of Ranma. That is until one night the feelings became something else.

In a dark space filled with nothing but 2 persons, one of them moved to the front as to start a conversation. "_What is this place? . . .am I dreaming?"_

The other person moved closer to the boy, and smiled when "she" was in visible distance. Her face looked sad and her eyes like she was crying for most of the time, she looked nervous moving in place as if she wanted to jump and hug the guy, but regaining her composure and staying in the same spot.

"_Ranma? . . .what are you doing here? . . ."_The boy felt a pang by seeing her in that state. He wanted to run and reach for her, hugging and kissing her for all he was worth, but he knew better. Even in a dream this was Ranma, and most likely he would be punted out of this place in a jiffy.

_Ryoga, I know how you feel, but . . . .Ranma refuses and is part of stupid Pops teachings. .but I identify myself to you. . . .I know we belong together. . ."_ The boy smiled. He knew all along Ranma, while in male, was a manly personification of the highest caliber, but in female he needed to understand the needs of a repressed teenager.

"_Ranma? . . . can I call you Ranma? . . .anyway, I know. . .I felt you before and I . . .love you. . .I always have, but how can I make him understand?. . . ."_ The girl giggled at the blushing boy trying not to confuse her with the male counterpart. She walked and held her hands in an accepting way. Ryoga ran and accepted those welcoming hands in a hug. He needed that , if not a real human contact, but this was better. This was what he wanted. They stood there for what felt like ages, and Ryoga did something he would never do in real life. He stared at her while closing to her lips and kissed her with passion only reserved for a romantic movie scene. The feeling was there, it felt so real Ryoga began to cry while holding the girl.

When he woke up, he felt his lips with the tips of his fingers and tasted the essence of someone else's lips. . . .he knew it wasn't a dream, and he was happy for it. He ran like a child and began his daily routine, he didn't care for pain and enduring the punishing tests. . . .he was happy.

In the Dark space, still two shadows were standing, discussing recent events. The redhead turned to see the next person and confronted her with doubts about her feelings. "_Lady Gaia, is it ok to talk this way to him? . . .his been alone all this time with no other contact. . .he might go insane."_

The dark was erased by the light emanating from the goddess. A beautiful middle-aged woman porting green hair and green eyes walked near the redhead and put a hand on her shoulder. "_Dear Ranko. . .he needs this. . .he was about to explode from his loneliness and he finally accepted you as his mate. . .the time is now. but . . ."_ The girl didn't like the next explanation but did as told and waited for it anyway. "_HE will be transformed into my disciple and will endure more grueling torment by destiny's hand . . . . he has another mission before he can be happy . .truly happy."_

The pair dissolved from the dark space and Ranko became Ryoga's companion even when he was awake. He didn't mind and didn't even questioned why was he the only one seeing her, but he was happy never the less. Time kept its course. At one and a half years after the wedding, Ryoga had his own world with his own girlfriend. Ranko was more than an illusion, he knew that and accepted it. He believed Lady Gaia was rewarding him for his service, and life went on.

One day a very concerned monk came to Ryoga letting him know about a claim a close nation was doing against another member from Nerima. The old man knew Ryoga was from there and relented the message, thus initiating his defense for his now loved one . . .Saotome Ranma.

* * *

He laid there being jerked everywhere by a concerned Ukyo and Shampoo, while Akane cried from a ruined wedding. The old master stole her happiness once again by taking and drinking what he thought was the sacred wine. The celebration became chaos, just the kind of chaos existing on the boy's life.

Ranma seemed lost, but while in that trance, he perked his senses to another person. Someone was just sitting on the floor, not thinking on Akane or him, or even the reason for this day. He saw Ryoga with a bemused look and a sigh escaping his lips, and wondered what was the lost boy thinking at the moment, then it happened.

Ryoga turned and looked at the boy, he knew Ranma was faking it, and they kept staring at each other. Funny thing is Ranma was in female form and that made the boy smile in a way that Ranma felt uncomfortable. It wasn't a demeaning or ridicule smile telling the redheaded girl this was his mess, but more like . . . . .teasing? The boy was smiling in a comforting way.

Ranma Immediately flushed and looked down, she felt her cheeks burn and her face redden by the second. She tried to deny it, but when she turned again to look at the boy, he wasnn't on the room . . . .he was gone.

The next day passed like no wedding was programmed. Everyone went on their own business, Akane and Ranma ran to school just as late as they always did, and Akane somehow seemed more relieved about this outcome. In the end she thought they weren't ready for a decision taken by their parents and not them.

Time settle them and made them live in the same state, like no change was needed. Ryoga was never seen after that time and that worried the couple. Maybe in the end they would've been friends.

Akane always took the lost boy as his confidant and Ranma believed him the only competent martial artist. A month had passed and they still waited for the boy, and after a few days they met him close to Ukyo's shop.

He was coming out of the shop when the teenager couple walked to school. When Ranma saw him, his face beamed. There was no teasing this time, or making fun or call him names. HE simply stood and shouted. "Ryoga! . . . ."

Immediately Akane turned and beamed a face of her own. She needed him badly, the only one who understood her and the fights she had with her still fiancée. But something happened, the lost boy saw them and turned to the opposite direction running as fast as he could, leaving the couple in the dust.

Ranma could have follow, but he had to attend school so he forced himself to follow Akane instead. After the classes were over the pigtailed boy ran to Ukyo's. He needed to know the reason for Ryoga's actions. When he arrived, he found Ukyo getting dressed for the job and trying to clear tears from her face.

"Ucchan . . . .why didn't you go to school today? are you sick?" The boy caught the sad expression on the girl trying to act like everything was all right. "Nothing is wrong Ran-chan, say , would you like the special while there are no customers at the moment?"

Ranma didn't believed in tact, so he went for it without a care in the world. "Ucchan what's goin' on? You're cryin' and the other day Ryoga tailed away when he saw me . . .am I missin' something?"

Ukyo looked to the side and then raised her eyes to meet his. "Ran-chan. . .Ryoga is passing for a bad time. . .I think he's loosing it. He came a few days back. actually has come a few times and every time he looks gone." The girl began to shake and hugged herself while sitting behind her stove. "This last time he didn't remember me. He asked me for food and paid. When I told him he didn't need to, he looked at me, and told me this was his first time in this town."

"He looked down and set the money on the counter. When I thought he was joking I yelled at him and told him that you would kick him for doing those stupid jokes, but when he heard your name, he went crazy and tried to hide. When I asked him he only said. "I can't let him see me, he'll be furious for what I'm thinking." and left."

The confusing looks on the girl betrayed her secret, this was beyond her ability to treat with friendly advice. "Ran-chan, he called me a while ago, and made me promise that as soon as I would see him around Nerima, that I should tell him. He cannot return to this place and doesn't feel ready to meet you. . . .he sounded scared of you."

Ranma felt the discouraging attitude on Ukyo's words, and remembered that last and painful teasing look he gave him when he was a she, before vanishing from his life.

Something gave way to the couple during the time Ryoga absented himself from the Tendous. Their fights increased, there was no righteous friend fighting for her wrong doings by her fiancée, while being a friendly protector the bandanna boy could tease and make the fights challenging.

Akane grew to hate Ranma in female form. When Ryoga was around, Ranma's curse had female modesty and always tried to act as reserved as the pigtailed boy could, but with no Ryoga, a topless Ranko was seen almost everyday. When the redhead teased the brunette about her cooking there was no one to defend her. When she needed her confidant to cry for her misfortunes there was none. Not even her P-chan was around anymore, she was on her own.

Ranma needed a friendly and powerful rival that could keep him up on his training. Mousse and Kunou were of no help and stronger opponents like Tarou didn't visit the place as often. Every time an argument arose, he ended up on the pond, but he could see his fiancee stewing on her juices and there was no chance he could go back until later, when the feelings were down again.

He took minutes to try to come up with an explanation of his on when that question was finally answered. "Ranma, I haven't seen P-chan all this time. Not since . . . ." The c-c-cat was out of the bag. There was nothing he could do to cover Ryoga this one last time.

"Ranma? why is P-chan always lost when Ryoga is as well? and . . . .don't tell me . . .they are? . ."

Ranma looked down ashamed at this development. he kept nodding letting Akane know she finally hit the jackpot. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, you tried I know that much but why not directly?" Ranma felt lost, but had to tell the truth, it was now or never. "Akane . . .I was the one who cursed him, it was my fault and I promised him I wouldn't tell." The boy closed his eyes and waited for the beating of his life. . .but it never came.

"Ranma, did you know that when I would changed my clothes or tried something intimate he would turn away? and that when I tried to hold him to my chest, he would fight me until I forced him in place?" She chuckled at the pet's behavior. She always wondered how could an animal be so courteous. "I think he only wanted you to feel jealous, and he was doing a great job wasn't he?"

Ranma blushed at the comment and did the only "non-smart" thing he always does. "Why would I be jealous of a flat-chested, tomboy like you?" Obviously the comeback hit home, but with different results. The girl began to cry, while shouting. "I don't care what I am, at least "he" understood which is more of what you're willing to do." And ran to her room locking it in her way in.

The boy felt the guilt crawl back at him. He went upstairs and tried to apologize, only to make things a lot worse for himself. "Listen Akane I didn' mean what I said. . .I only thought being jealous of you was an exaggeration, I mean you're not exactly a prize yourself. . ." At that moment he stopped talking knowing he was making the problem bigger. "_Where are you Pal . . .i need you. . . ."_

Decided to let her be, Ranma went for a walk so he could clear his head. "_I always thought we would get along with time, but she seems more on edge than before. Even in school she looks different, like away from at all."_

The train of thought took him to Ryoga for some unfathomable reason. Ranma began to try to explain the last pose the lost boy offered him at the wedding. He felt pain, and sadness, but there was something else. . . . .relief? Relief from what. Was Ryoga happy by seeing his love married at last? was Akane his goal and when she became his, it shattered and released him from the hell he called Nerima?. But if all that were true, why smile at him while in female form, like he was "appreciating" a new conquest. . . . .wait a minute.

Ranma always wondered how was possible for the lost boy not to notice his disguises. He knew they were good, but a redhead with glasses from a city where no other redheaded girls lived was a stretch. Than, he began to think about the teasing and the brief moments the boy would stop in mid battle when he was a she. He never believed the reason, but now that he thought about it, Ryoga would always let him start the fight and kept in defense mode most of the time. Was he trying to show manners on a girl?

The thought made him boil in ire. But than he stopped. Ryoga was very chivalrous with the girls, and in the end he was a girl on those moments. Ranma began to feel a hidden sensation for the boy, a sensation of acceptance. Like hell if he would tell anyone, not even the lost boy, but the feeling was there. . . .growing by the day.

The strained relationship between the couple became more and more clear with time, Akane grew to hate Ranma every time he would use his female form to accept treats from men or to use it on his advantage in fights. While Ranma teased Kunou on one of their fights, Akane felt the indignation from the boy turned girl. The teasing and feminine contortions he was showing made her hide behind her books, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Don't worry Akane-san, Ranma is a clown and he likes to play that way." When the girl turned, she saw Ranma's friend Daisuke defending him from his own ridicule. " Don't protect him Daisuke-san, he deserves every bit of embarrassing remarks people throw at him. He's so immature." After that opening the new couple walked away from Ranma's fight while talking about school and homework. "Akane-san, I know you suffer from what Ranma goes through. I've seen you less cheerful as you used to. I respect him, but you are withering away and he doesn't even see that."

The concern gave Akane a new substitute for the lost boy's confidant place, and while they walked away, a very sad feeling was swallowed by the jumpy redhead. Tears threatening to fall, while avoiding being groped by a lecherous kendoist.

On the next months, Ranma accepted Daisuke's intervention as a cure from Ryoga's existence in Akane's life as a friend and a pet. But he never saw that the feelings between them were growing. Even if Ryoga tried to court Akane, he was too shy to do anything directly, but this wasn't the case. Daisuke was a normal boy, who saw Akane's problems and since he was close to the family by Ranma's side, he was always on the girl's interests.

The realization came as hard as he would expect it. Though Nabiki was the eyes opener this time."Saotome, do you have any idea what you are loosing by acting your way?" The boy just turned deaf ears with no much of an earful, while eating his watermelon. "What's that Nabiki? tell me what am I missin' Akane and I are getting along better, and there's not many conflicts between the two of us, I'd say we're doin' better."

Nabiki just shook her head while knocking the top of Ranma's head with her knuckles. "Bakka. . .you're loosing her. That boy is not Ryoga. He will sweep her off her feet before you can do anything, and since he is your friend, you can't do anything about it." Realization dawned on the boy and he prepared to charge at the new challenger, but was stopped by Nabiki in the last moment.

"Tell me Ranma, what are you planning to do? take him apart? . .beat him? You'll only end up making yourself look bad, and you'll be the bad guy. you need to find a better way to face this situation, my guess . . .talk to Akane. Is the safest bet."

Finally the boy calmed and decided to follow the Queen's advice. In time, he managed to meet Akane and the discussion began.

" What do you want Ranma? I've got homework to do." The boy tried his best to act cool and recollected, while making sure he was being clear. "Akane, we need to talk about Daisuke. You been around him too much don' you think? even our fathers noticed your absence, and well . .I . . ."

Akane felt the anger flare inside her, all this time she's being ignored and when she finally finds comfort he jumps like the jealous moron he's always been. She would've smiled and tease him about feeling that way, but she was tired. The love who would fight demons and gods was diminishing by the lack of attention and unfinished fights the old couple seemed to leave in their wake.

"Ranma, There's nothing between us, we are just friends, and I really need a friend now. I understand how you feel so let's try this again, and we'll see from there. . ." The boy was at peace. He felt once again in control, and convinced himself nothing would go wrong, but deep down he kept thinking on someone else. Some one that was part of his life and he missed more than a dying love sharing his existence.

While denial was the path both boys chose, one opted for the love for one and erasing everything else in his life. Not knowing anyone else but the pigtailed boy meant happiness and no pain.

The other kept on living ignoring his surroundings. His fiancée drowning on someone else's arms and letting other fiancées lost on their own lives, his only memory of a shy boy looking at him while in female form filling his existence.

Indeed denial was what they lived for.


	9. fighting chance

Time came when the blonde transformed from the normal martial artist to an unstoppable force. The power the goddess and Cologne conferred on her was not one of torrents of energy capable to destroy buildings or enemies. The power emanating from her body was a soothing one, a greenish light covering her.

As she walked through the wilderness, this light would make trees and plants animate like accepting the girl as their protector. Animals crossing her path bowed at her presence like knowing who she was, and the only ones perceiving her were at the front from everyone discussing their right for her.

"Boy, I have survived many battles and protected this planet from other menaces, but I must admit I'm excited to fight by your side. You may be a teenager now, but there's history in you."

Ranma's puzzled face showed the lord from the ice he had no idea what he was talking about. The lord knew this as well so he proceeded on his story.

"About fifty years ago, a group of heroes battled a terrible demon. This demon came from another dimension and was close to destroy great part of China, at the moment three masters confronted him. These masters were Saotome Masato, Hibiki Kasune and myself."

"Your grandfather was one of the fastest air masters on this century, no one could match his speed and precise techniques. Hibiki Kasune was the most beautiful blonde girl you'd ever seen, she learned from Lady Gaia as well as Ryo-chan, and she was the strongest healer that ever graced this planet. Time came when we fought and won but at a great price."

"Even when your grandfather had family, he was lost on that fight, and Kasune fell into a coma while trying to protect us from the last monster's attack. I survived, holding your ancestor's dead body on my arms, while a flimsy shield created by Kasune protected the three of us."

The giant cleared a tear from his eyes, the memory felt like it happened the day before. That time he lost his best friend, and his love. Ranma was amazed by this story. He never heard of such bravery on his family, he always believed Genma was the closest to martial arts the Saotomes had been in history.

"No wonder pops tried to live up to his dad. He always kept me on the idea of becoming the strongest martial artist in the world. Guess now I know his drive." Ranma recognized the wish his father had to reach his fathers potential, by any means necessary.

"You should feel honored. Masato's family has flourished and became what he was. . . .you are his legacy." When he smiled with an air of pride, his demeanor changed into a more serious stance.

"Saotome Ranma. I . . .I let you have Ryo, but I . . ." The boy understood what the Nord tried to say, if anything, the pigtailed boy knew what lack of words meant. "I know Lord Bor, I know you love her as much as I do, but think about it. What made you grow your feelings for the Elder Kasune? Wasn't the daily living? . .the battles and the camaraderie between the two?"

The Nord understood the point the boy crossed. "Indeed. This is your time and I know you two are meant for each other, and it hurts letting her go once more." That day before the end was coming, two new masters reconciled and became a strong pair hard to take apart. When Bor went his way, he kneeled and whispered in silence. "Masato. . .guess you win again . . .I'll make sure they be ok."

While the army walked forth Ranma was falling behind trying to meet Ryo-chan's side, but Akira stopped him on his tracks. She kept an eye between the two and the last part of the caravan where her sister trained. "What'cha want Saotome?" The boy felt something was wrong, he knew the girl was as rude as he was, but she was never this defensive.

"What is it? . . . .you can tell me Aki-chan." The girl simply began to sob, her face redden, trying to hold back her tears. She stood there unable to move from his path. Ranma walked at her and held her, and she accepted his hold, crying as hard as she could.

"Sis is going to die, and there's nothing I can do to stop it . . . ." The boy hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear. "nonsense, we are here. A massive army and Bor, not to mention you and I. There is no way Ryo is in danger."

The little redhead looked up hoping the boy's words were true. "Ranma, if something goes wrong what will you do?" The pigtailed boy didn't answer, he just couldn't. He kept quiet and kept holding her until Ryoga came into view. The couple saw a blonde girl enveloped in a greed light pass by them, oddly enough she ignored them both like there was no one around.

Ranma tried to reach for her, but Lady Yukki held him back. "Sorry child, but she is in a trance and cannot be disturbed, please go back to the front. . . .you'll meet her in time."

Inside Ryoga's mind a redhead was keeping her company. The two would talk about her training and how was possible for Ranko to coexist without Ranma. "_So are you Ranma's female side? how am I able to see you and no one else?_

_"I'm not Ranma's but my own, my name is Toshiko, and I was a priestess in a shinto built by the Saotome dynasty. All my family are samurai and that's my bloodline, but I chose a different path. I don't like fighting. . ."_

The redheaded spirit looked demoralized, her decision to become a peaceful priestess marked the sad story about her life and those of the ones dying on her behalf. "_I. . .caused the death of my dear friends, and I was cast into the pools until Ranma fell, at that moment I knew him and joined his curse. Since then I have lived by his side, and I got to know you. . . he has feelings for you, but is too stubborn to admit them."_

The blonde smiled at the other girl, a blushing growing on her. She knew of Ranma's feelings to the point where they crossed a line consuming their relationship. The redhead of course knew as well. "_I know what you did, and I'm very happy you accepted him in your life."_

_"I accepted him, but why am I the wife? I wanted a family, but I always thought I would be the father you know?"_

The petite girl laughed at the situation, she knew Ryoga's demands were fair, but this was more than just her wishes as a mother or a father. "_Is not that simple Ryo, you are stuck in female and in that state because Lady Gaia knows you are a protector. Your elements collide as part of the sacrifice needed for the last task. Ranma is Air and water, he will always fight until the last breath leaves his body. You however . . ."_

Ryoga understood the reason of all his life. Tormented, alone and sad. The pain she had to endure in the end was the last payment for the freedom of this world. She only wondered where was the reward Lady Gaia promised her.

"_What will happen to my sister when everything is over? she needs me too . ." _Ryo needed to make sure everyone was secured before the last setup was underway, and Ranko or rather Toshiko knew more than she let on. "_She's a very important part in your happiness. You see, she learned the Hibiki special technique and can move between planes. She is the one we are counting on to help you regain your full reward after this war is done."_

The blonde was lost at this point, but trusted the spirit with everything she thought was important before that time. As she mentioned her, Ryoga opened her eyes and looked at the crying girl held by Ranma. When she found her, she ran at her and joined the hug.

In that precise moment Ranma felt something he didn't before. There were several Ki formations in that hug, four exactly and began to wonder what that meant. coming close to his conclusion Cologne pushed the boy in a rushed pogo display. "Son-in-law, what are you doing here, go back to the front. We are close to the fight."

When startled by the amazon, he stood up and began to move to the front, not without turning to Ryoga first. "Ryo-chan. . . .I'll be by your side, Ryo. . .I love you." The twinkle in his eye made the blonde's own eyes leak, and she smiled back. "I love you too Ranma-kun."

The girl turned to the amazon and her sister. "How am I going to tell him?" Cologne helped her back to place. "Don't worry child, if we win, this'll be his reward, and if we survive, is better if he doesn't know." It was a merciless choice, but a needed one or the boy would go crazy.

Ahead in the caravan two warriors met once again.

"Lord Bor, am I at your service? I've tried my best to dignify my father's wishes, and become his pride, but in the end I failed. Ranma was last of my honor broken away, I'm nothing but a slave aren't I?"

The Lord seized the Musk princess by her shoulders and smiled at her. "Young princess, you are honorable in my eyes and I respect you as my queen. Your place among the Nord is not one of punishment , but of power. I asked your father for you as a way to solve our differences, but you are your own warrior. I would be honored to fight along you on this battle and protect you if you let me.

The new princess felt strange being talked in a romantic way as a female, but she tried her best to think that way. Her future was one of a woman, she understood her dilemma whether she liked it or not. "Tell me than Lord, what of the Hibiki child. Is she your mate?."

"No my princess, you are if it's ok with you. Ryo-chan is promised to someone else, but don't believe you are second on my list. When you attempted against Ryo-chan I could have killed you there and it would have been honorable, but I liked you. You are a strong woman, and deserve your place among royalty."

Herb saw the Lord with different eyes from that moment on, it would be hard to act as a female and loyal to a man, but If this was her end, she would make the best princess worthy of a king. "Fine my Lord, I will follow you as your own." than she bowed and by doing so, the giant grabbed her and kissed her. The surprise plastered on the girl's face made her retreat a step and fight back.

After the struggle, Bor stared at her eyes looking for a sign of embarrassment, he found none. "Good my princess, a Nord always fights back." The girl just kept staring at him in a defiance way.

**Tendo House . . . .**

Akane found the missing crew in Nerima. Not only Ranma was missing but the Nekohanten was closed, she began to have a bad feeling about this. After looking for someone capable to give her information her search ended on her own sister.

"Nabiki, where is Ranma and the rest of us?" Nabiki believed this was as good time as any to finally report all the things her sister was missing in her life.

"Akane, Ranma has moved with Ryoga and the rest to China. It seems there is a great evil coming our way and they went to fight it back, but I believe this is more than what they can handle. I believe some might not comeback at all."

Deep down Akane felt the guilt from the way she treated Ranma and pushed him away with Daisuke's help. The pigtailed boy saved her in the end, and that's what it counted. But she only had eyes for what he did, never for what she contributed on their fights.

"Sis I got to go and help, if not for our relationship, at least for the support he offered me in the end." When they began preparations, the rest of the crew joined. Ukyo closed shop as well and Kunou believed outmatched on this kind of endeavor, but he used everything on him to help the transportation. Even Nodoka entered the group, she would not lose her son all over again.

In the next days they departed to China and met with expert guides hired by Tatewaki. On their own conversations Nodoka met her son's friends and learned a terrible truth. "So tell me Akane, Is my son really Ranko?" The brunette couldn't believe this was worth the talk but maybe there wouldn't be another time to do so.

"Yes auntie, Ranko and Ranma are the same, he was cursed and so is Ryoga." The Saotome Mother knew of Ryoga as her son's best friend, but didn't think he would be cursed by that dreaded place. "I can't believe Genma found out about that horrible place from any other, feels like it was meant for us." At this time Akane was the confused one. "Pardon me Aunty, but what do you mean by that?"

The matriarch continued on her chat. "A long time ago my ancestors fell by the hands of a terrible god in that place. They where just a part of our main bloodline, but we had texts depicting the legend of the Saotome priestess drowning on a magical pool. Of course we always took them for what they were, children stories. But now I'm not so sure."

With vehement tones Nodoka was afraid to ask. "Tell me, what's the other boy's curse?"

The girl crossed her arms and made herself comfortable. "First was a piglet form, but it changed to a blonde girl with green eyes." The Saotome mom's looks changed in an intriguing form. she took a pendant with three small photos in it and showed it to the Tendou daughter.

On the far left, stood an older Ranma well in his 40's, on the other side the giant Ice lord who attacked Ranma at the house and in the middle, Ryoga's female form. Akane was very puzzled by the portraits.

"Who are they aunty?"

"The one on the left is Ranma's grandfather Saotome Masato, he died some years ago from a terrible battle. The one in the other side is Bor, I met him a few years back and he gave me this pendant and told me the story on how they met. The one in the center is Hibiki Kasune, a very famous healer from about fifty years ago. They were very close or so Bor said to me."

"I can't be sure, but Kasune was a very intimate friend of Masato, and they died after that battle." Akane didn't want to touch this topic with the matriarch, and was hoping she wouldn't bring it up either. Tendou luck was always down for some reason.

"Tell me Akane, is there any special connection between my son and this boy?" She was afraid for her answer. She didn't know the full story, but that didn't stopped her from her honorable path and the lack of manliness her son would befall from that action. Akane looked down, thinking of a way to answer without hurting the boys. Nothing helped when a nod escaped her head.

Nodoka stayed in place, firm on her next objective and there was no one dissuading her from it.

Ukyo had Konatsu at her side, while Kunou was playing guide and bothering the real experts with his nonsense.

**Back to the Camp . . .**

Positions began to form, Ranma stood on the front, right next to Akira, both keeping an eye on Ryoga who was a few steps behind them.

Bor stood in line across the front of the army, on his sides were Herb, Tralla, Bor's brothers and Herb's guards.

On the far end the rest of the men awaited for the last round. High expectation ran the camp. The feeling for the last battle and a way to have an honorable death filled most of the army, specially the Nord reinforcements, the amazons were a small nation trying to survive, and by being women they were left on the far back of the army, they were the jewel of this congregation.

The Musk screamed and shouted for blood, mixed with animal heritage, they lived for the prey and the heat of a battle. They were the front of the army. The Nord were the cold and calculating bunch, there was no thrill on killing, so they were in the center as strategists.

The indignation from the Amazons were pacified by the rumble of the land. They were close to 10,000 warriors waiting for the last encounter, and met 10 times their size. A mass of demons, beings resembling fallen and revived men and in the end two giant forms. . .their generals.

The setting showed an army far greater than the one recently camped, on their back and behind the generals an incredible Portal opened it's jaws and on the other side an even bigger shadow observed the future scene revealing before him. While he sat on the inside of the portal, an energy shield filled the sky and grew to topple the outside of the planet.

Lord Hades made sure no external help would enter his admittance to this world, specially the gods.

The giant shadow nodded away and the generals waived for their armies to march forward. Demons and monsters charged ahead, and while the first wave was waiting to clash one of those giants looked to the sky while laughing and waving at someone on top of the shield trying to enter. "Brother Thor, how nice for you to come. I hope you'll stay longer, so you'll see your servant being swallowed by our army."

On top of the shield covering the planet Zeus and the rest of the gods tried to shatter such energy, but were unable to do so. This was not a simple barrier, but one created by Ares himself. Not even the god of war was able to open it. Hades was in control, for now.

The first wave of demons came at thundering steps, and were sent back to the underworld by a twister composed of air and flames. Ranma couldn't believe his skill, the simple Dragon ascending technique formed twisters strong enough to take cities apart. Not even the Gekkaja gave such amount of Ki to spend on attacks.

Akira did just as much, but she focused on clouds raining acid, completely freezing and dissolving any challenger who dared to cross her. Her main goal was to not let anyone passed her and get her sister.

The two were able to take most of the minor demons and undead, but when the bigger demons began to make way, the elites jumped in the fray. Bor and Herb stood in front of Ryoga, while the rest protected the front armies. Demons would arrive at their reach with less power thanks to Ranma and Akira, but they were growing in number.

Even so, Bor showed why he was called the Frozen Lord, monsters tried to punch at him and shattered in a thousand pieces of ice. His person was surrounded by a cold film that could freeze anything in a matter of seconds.

Herb's attacks became strong, but not at an élite level, so Bor ended up protecting the two girls. Herb exchanged looks with the giant and blushed trying to thank him for his acceptance. The lord smiled and nodded accepting her thanks, than looked at the blonde. She was smiling at them both, than went back to business.

The fierce battle seemed under control by the World's armies, that is until the ground broke underneath the main army position. Lower level undead began to fight the less powerful and they were tougher against the simple warriors. This was the turning point in the battle, and there was nothing any of the big powers could do about it. They had their own plates full.

Monsters cut down men and women alike. Cologne saw her daughters and sisters taken down like weak women waiting for death. The rest of the Musk began the fall down, fighting but falling. The rest of the Nord stood in the center, waiting for the right moment.

Lords Hades smiled, the portal was turning a shade of gray, meaning it was ready for his participation on this war. When he moved forward to try to cross it, a tremendous shock repelled him back as if he wasn't allowed to come just yet. The generals knew something was not right.

The Nord stood in a circle focusing all their Ki on the rest of the still standing warriors, but what caught Hades eye was the blonde girl. She looked in pain, but she glowed a bright green aura. When the glow appeared, all the fallen warriors raised and all the parts where they were slashed, healed in an instant before their eyes. They could not believe they were still alive, and when looking on their friends still down, they noticed the same glow covered them and set them up ready for battle.

Ryoga was in pain, but was doing her best to heal all the fallen heroes, while absorbing all the damage and using it as Ki fuel. It was a very stressed technique, but strong enough to make this battle last as long as she could withstand it.

Cologne sighed in relief when she saw her fallen comrades raise once again and restart the fight, although she expected Ryoga's power used at the end of the battle as a secret weapon, but in this case the skill saved them from Hades incursion in the realm.

The battle raged on. Undead falling by the world's strongest were raising again and earth's army casualties revived full healed by Ryoga-chan's power, but for how long. Lord Hades knew this was a stalemate and his chance in this world was null.

"Lord Loki. . . .I will aid you on your plan. I believe there is no point on keeping this charade, and at least I can take that power from their hands" Finished The lord of the undead while pointing at Ryoga.

Loki and Heracles moved into the portal and away from it, leaving the strongest demons to finish the fight. When Ranma saw the generals retreating, his morale augmented, and his attacks intensified pushing the demons back. Akira noted this and pressed on as well. They were winning.

Ryoga kept healing and shielding all the living participants in the battle. She wondered how powerful this technique really was, and felt proud to recognize herself as strong as her mate. "_I might not be as flashy as you Saotome, but I'm just as strong. . ."_ Her tinkering drove her to a spectacle she hadn't noticed before.

Akira and Ranma were falling apart from her. Their pride on their new powers left them weak against a possible attack from the demons, and she wasn't far from the truth. The main leaders in this revolt expected this slip from the main masters, and she saw when Hades nodded to one of the generals to jump back into the fray.

The Saotome and little Hibiki realized too late the general aimed for Ryoga and the couple trying to protect her. When trying to get back, they were cut by a horde of the most powerful demons. They were surrounded, so they had to fight their way back.

When the general fell from the sky a giant stood before the Lord of ice. "Lord Bor. . .I am Heracles and I am here for your head.


	10. Blood before the end

As the general élite of the frozen nation contemplated the daring situation he was in, the Musk princess moved in front of the blonde healer. If there was one thing she knew would distract her new mate, was his old flame in danger.

Bor, looked into the dark glowing eyes of the general, and appraised his power, but something was wrong. His aura showed a positive kind of energy beneath the malign exterior. "Heracles? I believe I remember that name from a far away nation's hero, but it reminds me of a more benign title. . . .son of Zeus?" The Nord smiled when calling him that way. He knew it would strike a chord.

The general closed his eyes and focused his dark power in a challenging way. "Do not jest about my past. I served Hercules, and helped him kill unimaginable terrors. Now tell me hero. What do I get from such sacrifice?" His face contorted into a mask of fury, which Bor expected from his taunt. " I got hell, flames and humiliation. I will scorch the world he sworn to protect! "

The Nord warrior released forward a stance he had being charging, while the undead general monologue ended. The thrust pushed him at high-speed to a point where his full form "went trough" the general up to his other side. Heracles simply turned and smiled at the human's silly attempt.

"Stupid Nord, There is nothing you can do to defeat me." The rather shorter man behind the general took a deep breath and smiled back at the monster. " Don't doubt your opponent, not when we are just beginning. The first step Heracles took was his last on that spot.

By the time the giant realized it, his body was covered in a frozen state. An ice chest. The general's last sight aimed at his challenger, and when he blinked, the frozen case broke in thousands of pieces, living nothing but a million discarded undead remains.

Princess Herb marveled at her mate's accomplishment, and smiled in a way to describe a feeling of satisfaction without giving away she was impressed. The Nord got the sign, and smiled back while adding. "Oh this is far from over. I might be the strongest on my land, but his level of Ki tells me the fight is about to get interesting.

When the small group looked at the fallen combatant, they saw the dark figure "piecing" himself up, and began to walk at the Nord. "Unexpected, I'll give you that, but it won't happen again."

His moves became slower but steady. The undead warrior took hit after hit, and any energy based attack he shrugged away with sounds of disgust; like telling the group, mêlée was his forte. Bor became slow as well, he knew this fight would take the best, if not, all of his Ki to barely survive it. But he could not think that way. He had two women to take care of.

The first punches reaching the ice lord shook him and pushed him back, but as soon as the bruise formed; a green glow appeared and healed him instantly. The élite nodded every time Ryoga fixed him, and when he felt the general pushing harder he dodged as best he could.

At the far front, Ranma tried desperately to reach that fight. He did not care for small fry, even if they were massive demons charging at him. Akira understood and jumped between the passing boy and the enraged monsters. "Go Ranma, I got this, and please . . . . .keep her safe."

Ranma looked back for a second, just to acknowledge the little girl's plead, and than forced more speed on his steps. He was so close, he could touch the enemy's back, but when he almost reached them, the other general stopped him at once.

"Saotome Ranma, I do believe we have a settle to score." The impudent pose taunted the boy, while the trickster laughed at his premature conclusions. "Just because some female spirit protecting this miserable rock taught you how to fight better; doesn't mean you can defeat me."

Ranma was one of short temper, and talking was overrated for his taste. Action dictated his goals and his friend and mate needed his help. "I ain't got time to lose with you. . .move . . .or I'll move ya."

The general kept laughing and stopping at the pigtailed boy's feet he vanished from his view.

"I thought you were hot air from the start." The air master resumed his running and stopped when his environment changed dramatically. He was at the Tendou house, surrounded by his family and friends. When he tried to get close to them, Akane came into view.

"Ranma you Bakka, you saved me from Saffron. Fought princes and evil monsters, and in the end you left me." A light crossed the boy, showing all his mistakes and adventures, while trying to save his fiancée. Multi-headed monsters, immature princes and even giant birds, all with the intention to protect what he believe was his mate and eternal companion.

The light started to flash and move faster. Scenes from struggling times with the Tendous made they're way, and even Ryoga popped in as the villain, trying to keep the brunette girl away from him. He moved close to Akane and held her close. When their faces almost collided he said. " Akane. I. . .I-I used to . . .well. . .you know. But I was never able to say it. If it's that, than tell me this."

"How can I tell Ryoga, I love her?" The girl's face churned and the mallet appeared as usual. Ranma stood there waiting for the punch, and smiling at his response. "_I said it. . .I've been sayin' I love her for some time. I guess this feminine stuff is gettin' me." _When he closed his eyes to receive the punch, nothing came. He opened them again and saw Ukyo and Shampoo with angry faces, ready for battle. Without noticing, the Saotome heir was lured into a nightmare by the lord of chaos himself.

Bor looked tired by the fight while the fallen hero kept his cool. Even at remarkable healing speeds, Ryoga wasn't able to keep up with all the damage the army was suffering. She was maintaining the fallen Amazons on the back of the battle, protecting the rest of the elites from the only monsters and demons left on the field, and for her disadvantage, they were the strongest ones.

She kept shielding her sister whom was sustaining massive amounts of punishment by all the main demons on the front, and Bor had full regenerative ability thanks to her. But the war didn't seem to end and she was wasting away in pain and torment.

Herb looked at the girl. Ryoga-chan suddenly fell on a knee, while holding her head with both hands. When she tried to help her up, she was pulled by one of the undead monsters passing through Akira's defense. Musk spirit would never die, and even if she was cursed she didn't care to die. Her fight was devastating. The monster gushed away, slashing and cutting flesh from her limbs.

The Musk accepted faith and began to fall when small greenish sparks stitched every wound on her being. Mad at the blonde's intention the Musk princess bared her own set of fangs. "Damn it Ryo-chan. Stop protecting us. . . .I . .Thank you, dear friend, but you are dying. . ." No one could believe what that moment brought to the feral girl. Herb began to shed tears, she was in pain for the girl.

Ryoga smiled and looked up. Her face, covered in dripping blood coming from her nose and ears. Tears mixed with sweat and a trembling body revealed the excruciating torment the girl was passing by. "Don't worry Herb. . .S-soon everything will be fine."

Inside Ryo-chan, the last farewell took place between Toshiko and the girl. "Ranko, I think is time. . . .go back to Ranma. . .he'll need you from now on." The girl saddened at the order. She knew the blonde's last efforts were taking her away and complied at her last request. "Ryo-chan, it has been an honor. I'll tell Ranma you'll wait for him so just hang in there." Ryo-chan just smiled and disappeared from her own head.

"Some feet away, a very annoyed redhead cursed her luck. The only reason she let her sister back was for the pigtailed boy to protect her and show off as her knight in shining armor. But the moron was drooling away, while a gray smoking screen bathed around him. "Damn it Ranma. . .snap out of it. . ! "

The girl aimed her open palm towards the boy and shoot a blast of water and lighting combined. The blast made the new redheaded girl scream at the splash and shocking impact. "You had to use water didn' ya?"

Ranko crouched and waited for her opponent to pop. She knew he was around trying to pick a fight using her own memories, and was on to him at this point. "C'mon Loki, I ain't got all the time. This will be my fun now."

The Lord amused himself at the girl, he was so confident he didn't see when the girl sneaked behind him and ready to strike him. He only saw her crouching at the dirt in front of him as if waiting on his move.

Ranko used her even faster speed mixed with the Umi-sen Ken at the point where she left her image impressed on the last position, giving the illusion of waiting for the opponent, while she moved freely all over the place. The general gaseous form popped and was sent in a heap on the dirt.

Indignity filled his demeanor, and he stormed the place nearby with bolts of lighting similar to those of his brother. "No one disrespect me. . .not even a wench as you, half male."

Within his surrounding, a voice with no body alerted him of his fate. "I may be half way, but I'm more than you'll ever be, an' you have crossed a line I ain't forgivin' "

The lord of chaos took punches and kicks on every direction he tried to counter, even when moving into an illusion or smoke, the speed and mastery of air enhanced every move on the redheaded girl, there was no way to run or escape, that is until a very amused shadow's hand reached him and tossed him into the portal.

Ranko looked at Hades smiling away from her, while setting his general back from harm's way. "Lord Loki, it is not yet your time. . .soon, but not today." When the girl decided to run after the other general and help Bor, set of tentacles from a near monster caught her and dragged her back into the fray Akira was handling.

Ranko looked at the little girl, bruised and disheveled from the fearsome foes standing against her. "Hey Aki-chan. . .need a hand?" Ranko prayed Bor would keep the general occupied long enough for the pair of girls to get back at him.

"I can always use some more . . . . .!" Akira blinked when, trying to seem arrogant, took down her guard. One of the strongest demons threw a fist she was ready to counter, but the beast's hand extended and a sharp bladed bone like weapon impaled her by the shoulder.

"That witch might try to heal you human, but she can't do it while my claw is still inside you." Bellowed the monster, smiling at the girl's situation. Ranko approached the girl and tried to find a way to dislodge the claw, but Akira stopped her and looked at her in a pleading way.

"Forget me Ranma-chan. My sis . . . . .please." Tear drops adorned the little girl's face, but Ranko knew it wasn't for her pain. She was dreading the death of her sister, and the demise of her mate. "No, not in a million years, you hear me? I ain't leaving Ryo or You back. . ."

The pigtailed girl began her run once again after the blonde, while pulling the little redhead from the claw by force. A muffled sound of flesh ripping startled them for a second, but they kept running. Akira set both open palms to her front and a torrent of water shot in front of her. The torrent turned full blast and began to crystallize, forming a wall between the monsters and them. When the demons tried to touch the wall, a surge of electricity kept them stuck to the ice.

"Damn, I was planing to use that move as a desperation attack, but I guess we are desperate."

The ice lord was barely standing up to the general. Somehow the undead's punches were tearing his Ki away, while his body burned from the inside out. Heracles seriousness depicted a man with honor, even when he was a fallen one. "Lord Bor. Remember how I died? . . The mighty Hercules left me to rot, while I drown in fire and poison."

Bor understood his comment and realized the punches exerted by his rival were drenched in that same venom, while the fire burned through his lungs and insides. "_No wonder Ryo-chan can't heal me as fast. Is not only his Ki and incredible strength, but those two accursed effects."_

Finally, when Bor raised once more to face him, the pair of redheaded girls arrived at the place. Ranko, Akira, Bor and Herb stood before Heracles. When the general closed his eyes one last time for his devastating final attack, he was called back into the portal.

Enraged by his master's orders, the undead general turned at him, questioning his words. Hades turned back appraising the battle and counseling his servant. "Lord Heracles. Come, the fight has been won. There is nothing to do anymore."

Heracles form vanished while appearing into the other side of the portal. That was the last picture from this war. The rest of the demons retreated back, just outside the portal without crossing over their master's side, as if waiting for something else.

After the sign of monsters running away, all the Nation's warriors yelled in victory. The cries of bravery and defiance from Amazons and Musk filled the bloodied field, there were no casualties, thanks to the blonde prodigy and the evil was charging with their tails between their legs. This was a good day.

Cologne kept her cool, always showing restraint, and when every amazon about to die was spared thanks to the lost girl power, she began to relax. When the Amazon elder turned back she met the group of people she believed would never do so any more.

"Tendou Akane? What are you doing here? This is not a place for you and the rest of Nerima's young ones to be."

Akane walked close to the woman in the pogo stick. She looked worried and Cologne wondred the reason. "Elder Cologne, this is Ranma's mother. . . .Nodoka."

The elder looked at the middle-aged woman with envy. "So this is the mother of our mighty warrior? Tell me child, how do you stand on your son's personal relationship with the boy Ryoga?"

The matriarch did not want to touch this subject, not specially at the present time, but there had to be a reason for the old woman to ask and she wanted to find that out. "My son is a Saotome and his blood is pure and honorable. He will not follow such lack of manliness, but will abide to our family rules."

Not what Cologne wanted to hear, but expected, coming from an exterior source at all this ordeal. The amazon walked close to the matriarch and motioned her to sit near her. "Nodoka-sama. You're son has been recruited by Lady Gaia, and she is the female protector of this world. Do you know what that means?"

Nodoka understood the implications on the woman's declaration, but honor demanded her son's blood if that were the case. "I do see that elder, but my son is bound by pledge to his honor and the right of the family. I believe this is not a good time to discuses these matters and my son is not present. Why don't we meet them and explain this?"

Cologne found wisdom on Nodoka and nodded at her decision. "I agree child, let's wait for this situation's resolution, than we'll try the rest of Ranma's life.

The group walked to the front of the field, hoping to find Ranma and Ryoga unscathed. Ukyo held Konatsu close while admiring the blood spread all over the path. "Ko-chan, I think this is not a place for us. The devastation of the land alone gives me the creeps."

The ninja stared at the damage and at the warriors walking in the opposite way. He was intrigued at the vision before him, everyone was happy, yet there was an ominous feel; like something was about to unfurl.

Akane kept her pacing and eventually reached the small group of brave people. Ranma was in female form, while the little redhead bled from one side of her shoulder. The giant Nord looked ruffled and beat up, and the Musk female was panting after the extenuating circumstances drawn by the monsters.

Ranma would have noticed the brunette, but his full attention aimed at the blonde on his arms. Ryoga bled from her ears and nose. Akane had seen the lost girl, mostly in male form, with nose bleeds, but to see her almost fallen apart and with looks of exhaustion made her cringe in pain.

Nodoka ran to her son and hugged the now girl dreading not to let her go, nothing could separate them in that moment. "Ranma. . ." The girl nod away accepting the fact her mom knew the truth about his alter ego. She could have argued, but she had to make sure Ryoga was OK.

"Ryo . . .see? there was nothin' to worry about. We won, and you are safe, just like I promised."

The blonde looked u at her mate and smiled, while covering her stomach with her hands. The redheaded girl noticed that and carefully forced the other girl's hands aside, the surprise was more than the fight itself. Ryoga-chan's stomach delineated a curvy bump.

Just when Ranma raised her fist in the air, index finger up and ask what was going on, a loud thunder called her attention and the rest of the armies at the portal.

Hades stood behind the tunnel and faced his enemy once again. " Humans. . .I said the war had been won. . .I never said, by who."

As he finished his final taunt, he moved aside and a monstrous beast began to cross over through the portal. A giant three-headed dog.

While the new challenge made his way into this world, all the fallen demons slain by the nations began to re-appear at the foot od the portal as well. 100,000 evil beings were getting ready for the second round.


	11. The end

Ranma contemplated all the choices before him. On one side he had the safety of the world, and on the other the immediate survival of his loved ones. The sudden news from the pregnant blonde was a very strong decision breaker. He had to stay and fight for the good of the people, the army and earth, but he needed to take Ryoga out of the equation specially on her state.

"Ryo, I have no idea what's goin' on, but you got to leave this place, you hear me?"

The girl's tiredness was clear and even when she tried to nod away in response, her simple moves displayed pain and anguish. "Ranma, I can't. I am part of this war and you need me. Hades forces are re-grouping and there won't be much time before that giant dog crosses over."

"Even at your full strength, and the help of my sister; you won't be able to take them now. My chance in this battle is needed. Whether you like it or not."

The boy looked between the soon to attack army and the bulge on Ryoga's belly. He prayed Gaia would grant him the opportunity to defeat this evil before she'd be harmed against it. Training taught him to control his high temper and to understand the natural forces that amplify his techniques, but in time, he perfected the feeling that made him sense danger near him.

"Ryo-chan. . ." The simple name made Ranma remember all the fights and teasing he made the new girl endure. A second stretched into a cascade of thoughts and memories about the girl's old self. The fanged boy was restless and stubborn, with time, he learned to adapt to his antics, and the feeling of abandonment left the pair. They felt companionship among themselves against fiancées and lost sense of direction.

In time, they accepted each other as a friend, even if they never said it once. When all this craziness occurred, the two understood the next step in their relationship and the present point.

The blonde girl smiled and looked down to stare her still un-born child. The desire of unity and family threaten away by the greatest evil earth has faced made the new girl ponder on all her turns and falls life threw at her. All, in a second as well.

"I know Ranma. Please remember our times as rivals, friends and more. Remember and smile. We'll meet again."

The couple realized there was no other exit. This was the time to lay before the enemy what they practiced and their conviction towards the existence of men.

The boy stood and faced a new army, while Cerberus made his presence known by roaring and stepping out of the portal.

Panic and fear started to form on the earth's mightiest heroes. As soon as they fell, they were back and began to walk on their way. The musk smiled in the way a tired gladiator accepts death, with defiance and resignation.

The Nord felt the end, but tried to stay in place. Ready for anything.

The Amazon's feelings were expected. Women are strong and brave, but the size of a new, and renewed demonic army weaken their resolve. Not every day a warrior faces mass destruction after giving their all.

On the back of the field Tendo Akane and the others finally saw the last confrontation. The girl trembled at the sight, and her companions quaked at the unfair opposition the good guys faced.

The undead army marched and the enormous hellish dog kept them company on the back. The outcome was set, and the loosing side was apparent.

That is, until Ranma faced the army once again. The redhead looked beyond her opponent and into Hades place, then turned to see the other redhead, which smiled back in turn.

Ranma closed her eyes, and a strong wind made its presence around the girl. The vision changed from the weak and tired disciple to his normal self, but this time it was a male Ranma with red hair and transparent.

This time, the pigtaled boy appeared on his perfect state. Akira's surroundings covered half the field. Two rings made of water and one ring of fire kept around the girl shrinking every time she walked towards the enemy.

Ryoga kept standing in one knee, while resting her right arm on her right leg. She tugged a smile and the glowing began to grow. The closer the enemy, the bigger the green shield.

All the Nations turned and saw the elemental power unleashed, and their morale renew in them.

Cologne marvelled at her "son-in-law". The limit on the boy's Ki was clearly evident in the old woman. Certainly she'd try to make the boy an Amazon.

On the back of the portal, three shadows demeanor changed. They knew Gaia's disciples were strong, but never imagined this new development. from afar, the god of thunder cackled at one of those shadows in response to an early demand. "Seems thy army will not take my appointed one, dear brother."

As the Asgardian god left his impression, so did Zeus. The Father of the holy ones bore his sight at Hades making him feel the error of his failed attempt. The Lord of the undead just scuffed and moved to the front of the portal as if it was a game of chess.

The undead army began to charge. Demons sprang wings and zombies spawn flaming weapons. This was the last stand and their goal was the total annihilation of civilization.

Ranma charged as well, but in his sides two giant twisters formed, while his eyes turned completely blue. When he clapped, the shout of Hiryu Shoten Ha deafen the demons, while winds passed trough them like razors, slashing and cutting everything on their path.

At the end of his trial, the boy stopped and finished his attack by crossing his open arms on his chest and screaming Moko Takabisha. This time the beam pulsed away, born from the energy ball created on his chest and amplified by his own blue glowing vision.

The twisters and blue beam took the monsters in a matter of seconds, and the damage was such that regeneration was impossible at that point. There was no more armies renewal.

Akira punched the ground after the rings closed in her. When the girl looked up while stuck to her elbows deep in the dirt, a giant golem gave form from the same dirt. The new giant stomped on the rest of the army, while making his way to the same size three-headed dog.

The golem was enough match for Cerberus and the masses of demented demons were scattered away by the redheaded boy. Everything seemed under control once again. The Elites and the regular armies stood their ground as back up for any opponent willing to pass Gaia's protectors.

The tendo girl saw the last fight with amazed eyes. At some point she hoped for the union with the Saotome boy, but circumstances changed her destiny, and finally realized that love isn't enough for someone like Ranma.

Love conquers all, at least that's the general consensus, but in reality, you need compatibility between the two parties. She knew Ryoga was Ranma's opposite. One was strength and the other speed, at the same level. . . .on the same pattern.

She could be strong, but never at his level. Always a disadvantage. With her, Ranma had to rescue, fight impossible odds and try to win.

With Ryoga, he would fight and have someone reliable to fall back. Two unstoppable forces to protect each other.

Bor understood as well the power the pigtailed boy was unleashing was beyond his capacity. He knew this was the reason Lady Gaia gave his beloved as the boy's mate, but he knew the reason was more than just a union. There was more on the earth's spirit then what she let on, and he would find out soon enough.

Lord Loki and Heracles extended their hands out and pointed through the portal at the trio. One hand aimed a thick blackness reaching against them, while the other spat decaying gasses. This attack ate away demons and land as it ran after its prey. When the deathly curtain touched Ranma, the green glow fought back, pushing it away.

Bor turned at the blonde when he heard gasps and painful moans. "Ryo-chan, what's wrong?"

The girl tried to ignore the agony, but she had to tell someone. "Bor. . . I'm trying to help you all, but this child is absorbing a lot of my Ki, is like is feeding from it, and growing at a very fast pace."

The northern lord held the girl and gave his most sincere look. "Ryo, I'm not sure what Gaia has planned for you, but I will stand by your side." The élite devotion for the blonde surpassed the feeling of dread at his situation.

The Musk princess stood her ground as well. In the short time she met Ryoga as a human being capable of caring for her made their link as "sisters in arms" more real. "Chosen one, as my mate said, I will be at your side and protection.

From the back, the brunette made her way into the front of the fight. Akane kneeled before Ryoga and held her right arm. The reassurance to the blonde came as a surprise, and in turn she looked and a blush crept on her face.

"Akane-san. . . .I never wanted for you to see me this way, is so . . ."

The Tendo girl winced at the comment. "Ryoga-kun, I don't know how is this possible, but if you are fighting in this state something might happen to the baby." The sympathy Akane shared with the other girl made her tear up and accept her much needed moral support.

Still on the back of the field, the rest of the Nerima crew tried to figure the gravity of the situation in their own logic.

Kunou had no idea how to even measure the amount of warriors and demons his eyes reached. The kendo master had grown into a powerful fighter himself, but this was beyond anything he could mange and he knew it.

The best way to keep his wits with him was to stay close to Ukyo and the feminine ninja, who were just as perplexed but in a calmer way.

The one with worried look on her face was Nodoka. Finally she searched and found her husband and son, and knew this was one of those fights destined to lose or barely win over. She could never let personal fears conquer her condition as the Saotome matriarch.

The utmost thought on her mind was, the manliness on her son. Maybe a goddess recruited him into her service, but there was no way she'd let him join another "boy" in a union as important in life as marriage. She would face the deity and demand retribution for the affront on her bloodline.

Cologne knew this was expected of Ranma's mother. She believed the woman had her own teachings and becoming, but this couple transcended more than a simple idea behind the "boy likes girl" pair.

At the very front of the war. Ranma never looked so focused on a fight. The boy glowed in a blue intermittent light exposing his fury and devastation on the demons who dared to cross him. Akira rained chaos and destruction as well. The little girl had tried to keep most of Hades forces at bay, far away from her beloved sister.

But, the redhead's intentions aimed at someone linked into her mind. On the other side of this connection, spirits lodged in a different dimensional pocket searched for viable outcomes to this battle. They were trying to save the only person capable to end this, single-handedly.

When Hades turn into the horizon, he gazed at another powerful army coming at the loosing side. At the moment, the lord and his generals left the Phoenix people unprotected and weak from his crossing into this world, but as time passed they left for battle leaving just a few guards behind.

At the Phoenix lead, Lord Saffron flew towards the battlefield, and after him, a big platoon of winged warriors made themselves present. The lord of the undead wanted to destroy this world, but his word was his bond so, he gave the king his power to "age" and become a teenager ready for his kingdom.

"Lord Loki, Heracles. . . .this is the last attack. You know what to do."

The generals once again lunged at the enemy. The couple jumped back from the portal and charged at the two redheaded fighters taking most of the demonic forces.

This was it. Ryoga contemplated the final act. The giant Cerberus taking Akira's golem almost apart while powerful swarm of monsters engaged at her mate, trying to desperately kill him off.

The two generals began to glow in a darker way. their presence finally showing what the power of darkness hold against the light. Glowing dark flames engulf them and the heat irradiating was eating the field away. This was the last strike on this war and something had to be done about it.

Suddenly, everything and everyone slow down. Ryoga looked up and to her right. There they were, Lady Gaia and Lady Yukki, but someone was with them as well. A girl with blonde hair near her head and red on the end of it.

They were invisible unless you were attuned into the elements. The transparent strawberry girl looked back at the blonde and smiled while raising her hand. "_It is time . . . . .Mom. . ."_

The old Ryoga would have had a fit when called in such a feminine title, but this time everything changed. There was no more male inhibitions, only the love she felt. She closed her eyes and rubbed her belly one last time.

When she open her eyes, she needed something else before the last "technique".

"Akane-san. Please take care of him, OK?"

The Tendo heir fell on her back when the blonde began to glow even more. There was no more girl, just the female form of a powerful greenish mass. The light began to consume all the field, and this was the moment the little redhead feared. She had to do something, but what.

"_Setsu-chan, Ryota . . .what do I do? I'm running out of options and there is nothing I can think of."_ But there was no response.

The girl began to cry and ran after the glowing figure, if anything, she would die with her sister, but someone else stopped her. Akira felt the little bundle in her sister talk to her.

"_Aki-chan . . .auntie, mom is OK, stay were you are since we will need you after this technique."_ The peace the little girl felt from the whispering words assured her everything was under control.

"OK sis. See ya in the other side." Closing her eyes, Akira spoke inwards. There was nothing left for her here, and there was a new mission waiting for her.

"_OK guys, setup the path. I'm crossing over."_

Ranma looked at the lighting display, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. When trying to rely on his partner, he saw a dark cloud swallow the girl and disappearing with no sign of her on the field.

His mind began to race. He could not feel Akira's Ki and Ryoga was almost gone as well, for the first time in this fight, he felt panic and jumped away from his fight and into his mate.

While racing at her, Ryo-chan's voice penetrated in his mind. "_Don't worry Ranma, Lady Gaia told me about my reward and we will meet again. Now, I need to do this for your sake and the rest of this planet. Remember I will always love you."_

Ranma tried to hold back his tears, but this was it. No more partner or friend, rival or lover. Only himself left back.

In a final attempt, the boy reached the blonde and held her in his arms. Somehow he was able to still see her through the mass of energy expelled from the girl. At the moment they hugged and kissed. That was the ultimate technique, that which overpowers everything in this world. Love.

Lord Hades pulled the generals as fast as he could, but the green glow repelled him and his aura. The generals were consumed by the light and left this world, screaming and agonizing while being taken apart, piece by piece.

The demons ran away from it as well and the field finally was regenerating from all the damage suffered by the fight. Trees and plants grew almost instantly. Land and rivers took their natural cause. The portal began to shrink, and the angry glance at the humans showed them how much Hades despised loosing.

Everything was going back to normal, at least for the end, Ranma stood holding just air and his head tilted in a kissing manner, while the female bright silhouette vanished from his side. In the end only Ranma stood besides Akane with not a sign on the blonde girl.

Tears streamed the boy's face, while the brunette held him close. When the Saotome matriarch saw that, she smiled and hugged him as well.

"Son. I know you have experienced a terrible loss, but I'm happy your live, and with Akane's help I'm sure all this will fall behind in no time." There was no better end for her son, this was their rightful place after all. He knew his mothers wish for the union of the schools, even when that didn't matter for him anymore.

Almost in a zombie like attitude, the boy walked along side the Tendo girl, not caring for anything else but the mate he lost on this war.

Akane knew as well there was no love between the two, and her feelings belonged to Daisuke's, but in the end she did as told. If not for her sake, for Ranma's.

Bor had no words. He thought this was the redeeming time for his demise and the death of his people, but once again, they were saved by the girl he loved deep down. With concern, he bowed down before Herb, and escorted her out of the place.

"Lord Bor, I didn't think this would be our end, but as I said before, I have fought along you and you have protected me from unspeakable evil. I am yours to command."

The big man smiled at her and hugged her close. "Lady Herb, it's an honor serving you, and it will be still my honor to accommodate you as princess of the Nord nation. If that is what you desire.

With awe, the Musk girl looked down, then up. Her flushed face, a token of gratitude for his compassionate words. After the embarrassing display, she returned the hug and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

The landscape turned back into the way it nations began to move back to the Amazon village. This time they would be prepared by creating a new alliance and as first order of business, the Phoenix leader was called to answer for his hand on this situation.

Everyone began to move back to their respective homes. There was nothing needed done after this.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Days passed after the last battle to protect earth. The loses, clear to some, more to one.

Ranma laid down on a chair by the living room of the Tendo's residence. The boy soon to be man awaited his flaming soon to be wife. Everyone celebrated the couple, but deep down the boy and the girl had their own agendas.

The tuxedo wearing groom looked at a picture. All his friends were there, even the fanged toothed boy. The only memory of his friend, rival and lover.

Upstairs, Akane sat in front of her mirror, while Kasumi fixed her hair. Appearances needed be kept up and her feelings for Ranma's ex-friend were buried in the confines of her self-respect as an individual. She wanted to argue against this wedding, but her father, and Ranma's parents pushed their final word.

As always, the brunette had to endure situations she did not like for the sake of family. No wonder poor kasumi never left.

The view became surreal. Couples arrived at the school, this time to celebrate the long-standing union between the most talked pair in Nerima.

Kunou sported a ceremonial gi. The bokken fighter looked everywhere for the pigtailed girl, but couldn't find her anywhere. Resigned, he assisted in hopes to meet her at the ceremony.

Ukyo and Konatsu looked happy, but serious. They knew a friend was missing and that this was a time for Ranma. Either for happiness or to grieve.

Shampoo's tears never threaten to spill. She was an Amazon warrior so she couldn't show weakness, but the feeling was there. Mousse held her close and whispered in a soothing tone. The girl just turned to her spouse and held him back.

The giant lord of the Nord stood by his bride. Herb accepted her role as princess and followed her husband on matters of importance for both the Musk and the Nord.

Nodoka smiled at her husband. Finally they were able to marry their son and unite the schools, while avoiding the embarrassment left from a mistaken relationship. Or so she believed.

The rest of the couple's friend cheered for them, and clapped at the beautiful bride that was coming in the main hall. All except for one. The boy who was the brunette's confidant in her time of need. The boy who gave everything to compare to the great Saotome Ranma.

For an instance, their eyes met, and the bride looked promptly away concerned someone could notice, but all the presents changed their perspective when she was taken to the altar.

The pigtailed boy praised the bride and bowed at her arrival. The girl wore a white kimono with a Japanese veil, but he was able to see her face. She was beautiful . . . .but.

That image still lingered in his mind. He had to behave accordingly, but in the end he knew nothing would be the same. His eyes were glassy. Not crying or showing tears, but just enough emotion to disguise his true feelings.

"_Disguise, isn't how all this started?"_ he chuckled and went on with the farce.

After voicing their vows, the couple moved to where once was Akane's room. This time, there was a bigger bedroom and the jovial look of teenage knickknacks and study books morphed in to a more mature setting.

The nervousness between the pair was deafening. The "man" blush at the tought of consuming a relationship long over due, and although this was what the others wanted, it was not what he or she needed. Ranma rubbed his arms and leaned on the wall half-expecting this transition could be less awkward.

Akane was lost in the moment. She needed Diasuke to help her resolve this riddle. Forced against her will to marry a love she knew was extinct, and yet, here she was staring at the modest queen size bed screaming pervert sex.

He had to say something, this was it and he wanted his blonde lost mate. Why did he accept this ruse? "Listen, we don' have to do nothin' OK? I mean I'm sure this is as abrupt as when we met the first time, right?"

The girl looked at him and smile at the mention of the first impression from the boy. A strange looking redhead carried by a panda was indeed something so unusual, just like this wedding, "Ranma I swore to help my family and my Dojo, but you know my love for you still stands, just not in the same way. I love Diasuke and we made that a fact way before all this mess."

"I will abide by my word and stay by your side, and I'll try to create a good family . . .with time. But I know where your heart lies, so I don't expect much."

Always the blunt and open tomboy he believed she was. There was a reason for his "bad behavior" towards the now Mrs. Saotome, they were no name callings, but openness of his own. If he was going to fulfill his duties, I guess this was the best way.

As for his friend, Diasuke had to argue with him about the imposed arrangements.

The boy sat on the bed and looked into the window trying to make sense of what had happened. The sunlight invaded the place and the warmth hit gracefully filling him with the memory of a green glowing light, a light he no longer would feel anymore.

That was his break point. He began to rub his eyes and make hiccup sounds while hiding away from his wife.

She began to sob as well, and ran at his side determined to assist him. " Ranma. . . " Said while rubbing his back and touching his forehead with hers.

That was the last moment in the lives of the Saotomes. Upstairs grieving. Downstairs, celebrating.

**On another place where time doesn't exist . . .**

The disoriented redheaded girl walked aimlessly through the corridors of the big room. Images of different Ryogas on separate times and places adorned the screens set all over the place. She swore to protect and save her brother from harm ever since she learned to jump through dimensions.

From all the planet's bloodlines the Hibikis were the only ones capable to move into them, and even some and not all the family members. Ryoga's parents had a lacking sense of direction, but time helped them heal and allow them to go their way as a couple. Ryoga was the most afflicted by it. Ryoga and her.

Oddly enough, Akira was never mentioned on any of the boy's life. The only dimension were they became like family, was her own. Yet, she trusted him in time and gave her loyal love. Since they were family it was expected, but not from the girl's standpoint.

There were many Ryogas she supervised that turned very dangerous, thanks to his anger. Some tried to kill Ranma. Others to rape the female curse, and others actually killed the Saotome heir.

"_Why Ranma? He's always intertwined with my sis. For some reason or other. Even from that time."_

When she was a reckless redheaded boy he endured every obstacle to help his big cousin Ryoga, but when he found about his ability to jump to other realities, he found his doom on his first jump.

The realm was an odd one. There was no technology or improvement, just old villages and wilderness all over the place.

When he met his cousin on that place, he was about to die from an unstoppable demon. He helped him as best he could, but in the end the demon killed his cousin and cursed him, destroying his body and leaving a female version instead.

The now girl type Akira fell unconscious and was imprisoned in the demon's cage. When she woke up, there was no time to waste, she focused and teleported anywhere but there.

That's how she found that chamber, where the dead cousin's spirit waited for her to explain his story.

The spirit was a valiant warrior samurai that protected his friends from Lord Jusenkyo, the guardian of some magical pools. But he died trying, and while he recognized the girl's effort to help him, he told her she died in a way as well. She had become a female with Jusenkyo water mixed in her blood and with no aging. She was destined to live forever as a curse given to the demon's worst enemies. Eternal torture.

She had no time to feel sorry for herself. She raised and shouted "If I'm going to live forever, so be it, but I will save my family from itself."

The implications were many. She had the power to go where his beloved cousin existed, whether in her world or on the others she'll find along the way.

"Screw time and screw changing the future outcome of my relatives. Ryo has suffered a lot and I will not let him down."

From that moment, the girl traveled to and from every dimension she could, only to save Ryoga as much as she could. To keep him from killing himself or to help him on his choices taken.

With new determination, the girl approached one of the spirits checking the relatives in most need of rescuing.

"Kyota. I need to find a way to contact my sister. I know she is not dead."

The fanged spirit tilted his head in concern . "Aki-chan. the Ryoga of our realm is no more. I think we should . . " The girl stopped him on his tracks with a menacing look.

"I know she is alive, her daughter told me and I believe her."

"Akira-san, I think you were affected by her death more than you let on. I checked every step of that event and there was no one but Setsuko's descendant, you and Tatsuo's boy."

The girl smiled at the lack of faith. She knew and felt the bicolored girl was as real as herself. "No, she's real and she knows how to contact me. I just need to figure out the right dimension."

With that, she moved away from the spirit and made her regular stance, ready to jump. The pose gave her the chance to "tune" on different dimensions like if they were TV stations, only problem, there were thousands of them.

The sweaty palms didn't help her cause. She shuddered at the tought of two of her closest family members were trapped and she felt the uncertain gaping feeling you get when the chances were slim to none.

"_I will find you sis, and I will get you from wherever you are. You and my niece."_

**Deep in the confines of the Lord of the undead . . . .**

"Save it child. There is no escape from this place. This is my realm and I do as I please in here."

Thousands of demons decorated the halls, and in the center, a strong green glowing bubble protected two girls from Hades and his minions.

Ryoga held her energy field, repelling any foe trying to pass through it. She believed there was nothing left, but she had to protect her daugther from the clutches of evil.

"Forget it Hades, I may be dead, but I feel as strong as ever. I might not be able to get out of here, but I will endure. For my sake and hers." Finished while signaling to her companion while doing so.

" I'm not good with names, and I'm sure Ranma would kill me if I do it without his saying, but how about I name you Aiko (love child)?"

The flaming haired girl smiled and hugged her mother. "Yes mom, Aiko sounds great."

The blonde scoffed jokingly and said. "Don't call me mom, sounds weird" The girl just giggled and cuddled with her even more. "Never mom, you are my mother and I don' care who thinks otherwise."

The blonde smiled at her daughter's bluntness. "Well at least you talk like your dad, not that is a good thing, but we'll work on that. Yes I guess you can call me mom."

The lord sneered at the scene and kept pressing his demonic beam trying to pry the bubble open, but there was more than just the Hibiki girl's power.

"Give it up Hades, Mom is not the only one holding you back. I managed to learn many things in her womb thanks to Lady Gaia. I'm not even born yet and I'm at full power and ready to kick your butt."

As the girl centered inside the bubble, her body turn into flames. Her hair, red and yellow, changed as well turning into a bright mass of pure fire.

Ryoga pondered on the girl's ability. "_So, Ranma's and my elements combined gave birth to a fire wielder?"_ Lady Gaia told her the reward was worth it, and she agreed. The blonde was earth based, while Akira was water.

Ranma was Air type, so, the last part of the equation was her daughter. A fire based master.

"_All four elements present at some point, but how does this solve our predicament?"_

The girl passed through her mother's energy shield and as soon as her flames made contact with the demons, a rush of scorching beams ravaged the halls. Even Hades backed away from the fiery spirit.

"Do as you wish little one, in here I'm the master and you will not escape." The girl just scoffed and ignored the giant demon.

She formed a path where Ryoga walked trying to get as far of that hellish realm. The team, formidable as they were, made a beacon of light where monsters ran from and made for a surprising signal capable to be picked by the right people.

"Mom, I feel a part of this world is safer away from the evil of that guy, we should keep going and stay there. Remember I told auntie we would meet again, and if we combine our elements I think we can help her find us."

The blonde nodded and kept her gaze at every direction, hoping nothing would cross their path.

The rest was up to her sister. . . . .


End file.
